


Oz does a favour

by Blank_logic



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Multi, Oz has fanon powers, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_logic/pseuds/Blank_logic
Summary: Oz is a man who can rarely say no, both because he loves helping people, and because he has the backbone of a freshly made chocolate éclair, so when an old friend asked him for a favour, he can't say no. His friend is dying and giving Oz one simple task to save his life, Oz's only hang ups are, that friend is the embodiment of love, and the one task that can save him is Oz gathering love energy, but one partner won't be enough, he'll need a harem to save his friend's life. Oh yeah, the embodiment of love isn't actually dying, he's just losing energy and can't maintain a form in this world, but Oz would equate that to dying, so as his last action is to grant Oz some of his powers.
Relationships: Aaravi the Slayer/Yellow | Oz, Blue | Vicky & Green | Brian & Red | Amira & Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom), Blue | Vicky/Calculester Hewlett-Packard/Scott Howl, Dahlia Aquino/Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian/Red | Amira, Joy/Yellow | Oz, Miranda Vanderbilt/Yellow | Oz, Yellow | Oz/Harem, Yellow | Oz/Z'gord | Zoe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. The embodiment of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Harem Clause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393323) by [an_undead_gamer_45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45), [Crazy4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U). 



> This was inspired by "The Harem Clause" by an_undead_gamer_45 and Crazy4U, it's gonna work mostly the same, with one new character joining the harem after one, or maybe two chapters, with Oz starting hesitant and only wanting one specific person, but slowly growing to love all his harem whole heartedly.

I'm sure we've all heard the usual spiel about Oz being the embodiment of fear, so I, the narrator, will graciously skip it, after all, I think we all want to see what's about to happen, not get a history lesson. (Fair enough, you're safe this time Mr. Narrator, I'm sure this isn't just you being lazy) Not my fault you don't feel like typing Blank. (Hey, you don't get to break the fourth wall to reach me, only to make witty one liners!) No one is safe from the narrator, just be glad I'm not describing your life. (We should get back on track, shouldn't we?) Not my fault you thought this'd be funny.

Anyways, as I was saying before I was ~~_rudely interrupted_~~ politely added to, we see Oz standing in front of his locker, talking to a figure that was in a see through blouse, showing off more than Oz appreciated.

_"_ _So you need me to do what exactly to give you power?"_

"Simple, gain intimacy with people, as long as they love you, and you they don't grow to hate you at any point, I'll gain power. Also, since you now have a fraction of my power, anyone that already likes you will begin to get attracted to you, it'll start off weak, they'll have to love you already for it to give them the push to ask you out, but after a few people enter your harem-"

_"You need a HAREM? I thought you meant like, friends, fuck buddies at most...! Not a harem!"_

"As I was saying, people will be willing to do more extreme things for you, and with the majority of people being unhinged in these parts, you'll gather a harem faster than you know what to do with them! And as you gain more lovers, your pull will attract more and more people, with higher standards, even your crush Vera."

Oz's face lit up as he let out a low growl, it was well known he was an eldritch deity, he came out after Zoe came to join the school, so no one paid attention to the sound of thousands of locusts eating themselves, which is what Oz's growl sounded like.

_"Don't say it so loud, what if someone hears you?!"_

"Oh Oz, it's so obvious, I'm sure she knows and if someone does hear me, are they really going to take the word of a man in only high heels and a pink see through blouse?"

Oz thought for a few moments, before calming down, sighing and looking up, he'd normally stare at his feet, but he didn't feel like seeing the embodiment of Love's nether regions. 

_"Fine, I'll do it, but when you come back, you take power back so I can return to a normal life, hopefully a bit more charming so I can impress Vera."_

"That's great Oz! Thanks so much, old friend!" The embodiment of Love put his hand on Oz's shoulder, sending as much of his power into Oz as he could, though it wasn't much compared to Oz's enormous ~~_pe_~~ power, his enormous _power_.

Oz sighed as he heard the lunch bell ring as the embodiment of love vanish, he was glad his stealth mode let him hide from people who didn't know him personally, so no one saw him talking to the embodiment of love.

He tiredly walked up Aaravi and Valerie's lunch table, sitting down with his tray of food. He slid it forward, slamming his head down onto the table, phobias coming out of his dark matter hair, starting to eat.

"You okay there Oz?" Valerie just finished talking with a costumer and had turned to look at Oz.

A few moments later Aaravi sat at the table. "Uh, is he okay? I need him for a raid later."

Just before Valerie went to check Vera hadn't poisoned him, he sat up, pulling his tray closer, phobias coming out of his hand as he sighed. 

_"I've been better, I now have a favour to complete for the embodiment of love, his physical form relies on it."_

"Oh oh oh, you got us a side quest with another eldritch deity, those tend to be hard but the one or two I've done for Zoe gave a massive exp boost, this one might even lead into a quest line if a side character's friend requires it!"

Aaravi was now standing, leaning over the table, her hands on the center of the table. 

_"Not that kind of favour, I can do those... He's losing his power, so he needed to give a fragment of his power to me so I could get energy corresponding to his, so love. It can't be family love, or friend love, only romantic love has enough energy, but even still he needs a lot... More than one person can give, I need to form a harem... Fuck my life why didn't I just say no and make the herald of spring do it? He fucks more women than I could ever dream of even talking to!"_

Valerie snickered at first, assuming Oz was joking at first, but then became serious when he cursed, despite being confrontational when it came to protecting his friends, he rarely cursed, mainly because in his native tongue, it _actually_ cursed people.

"So wait, you have to build a harem? No offense Oz but you're no stud and unless you're secretly richer than Vera or a royal more powerful than Miranda, you ain't getting more than two girls, tops, and those would have to be proper sluts, like Polly."

_"I wasn't offended until you said I'd only be able to get two girls as slutty as Polly, I have enough drugs for three, four tops."_

Oz chuckled softly, he wasn't actually offended, he knew he was less charming than most people and literally unnoticeable unless he went up to someone, which he wasn't going to do.

He wasn't going to date just anyone, it had to be people he already knew, but most of them were so much more charming that they were in different leagues.

"I've got a plan! If you do some grinding with me, as in, power levelling, not the other ki- You know what I mean, you can start putting points into your charisma stat, and done, you'll be able to get plenty of people in your harem!"

_"Not so loud Aaravi! They can't see me so they'll assume Valerie's building a harem! And I don't want everyone I know to know about the whole harem thing until I have at least two people, to prove I'm not joking."_

"Oh uh, sorry-" Aaravi slowly sat down, blushing.

"A-anyways, I have a dungeon that we could do together, it was hinted to be a puzzle dungeon, and I know you're good at puzzles, so could you come with me, please?"

Oz pretended to think for a while, which made Aaravi grow more and more nervous, though Valerie began snickering.

Oz was obviously going to say yes, he was good friends with Aaravi and enjoyed puzzles, so he was only teasing her and trying to get a reaction from her.

When she looked like she was about to boil over and start trying to kill Damien and Liam, he finally smiled at her and chuckled. _"Of course, Aaravi, have I ever said no?"_

Aaravi visibly sighed in relief, though she tried to hide it, starting to eat her lunch.

"C-cool, I could do it alone but you need the exp after all...!" She huffed, looking up and away from Oz, though she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

She soon turned back, still blushing from what she yelled earlier, no one was looking but she thought she could feel people looking at her.

"U-uh, just meet me by the party tree after school, actually no, the toilets, there is enough shadow there, right?"

_"There should be, now eat up before lunch ends, I don't want to find out your on another stat boost diet, you know those are unhealthy, and you remember what happened last time, right?"_

Nothing did happen last time, he just made her drink a potion of forgetting, aka seventy ounces of pure alcohol so she'd think something so terrifying she blocked it out happened.

"Y-yes! I'm on a normal diet now! I promise I will stick to it!" She began scarfing down her food as quick as she could, Valerie chuckling as she watched the pair.

=-=-=-=-= Later, after school =-=-=-=-=

Oz entered the outside toilets, sighing softly, he was tired from school, but hopefully the puzzle dungeon wouldn't be too tough and be more fun that challenging.

As he walked in, he saw Aaravi with her hood down, fixing her hair, something she rarely did before dungeons unless she was tying it back for underwater dungeons, to keep it out of her eyes.

_"Oh, is it an underwater dungeon?"_ Aaravi quickly threw her hood up when she noticed Oz.

"Oh no uh, thought something was in it, let's go, I have a few dungeons we could get to, to help you power level your charisma stat."

Oz nodded and walked over, being completely oblivious to the fact Aaravi was actually doing her hair to look good for Oz. _"You know the drill."_

He lightly tapped her shoulder, which she let make her fall over, and he simply stood into one of the shadows, appearing in the void. _"Forgot to ask, where is it? Roughly?"_

__

__

__Aaravi quickly pulled out a map, a glowing dot on it being displayed in southern Ireland, thankfully the map could zoom in, showing it was in Wicklow.

Oz nodded, pushing them both out of the void to the dungeon.

They appeared near a river in a beautiful enchanted forest, there was a portal there, Oz could recognise the symbols used, smiling softly. _"Alright, it's a druid dungeon, so purely puzzles."_

Aaravi groaned, she didn't mind puzzles in dungeons, especially the optional ones, but she disliked pure puzzle dungeons. "God damn iiit, those always take me ages...!"

Oz chuckled, entering the portal, Aaravi quickly rushing in after him.

The dungeon took quite a while, Aaravi refused Oz's help every time at the beginning of each puzzle, she wanted to figure out at least half to make herself useful, but she always needed to defer to Oz's wisdom, since most of it was magic based, though one of the puzzles was simply solving a rubicks cube, which Aaravi actually managed to do most of giving an hour or two.

After half the day, Oz and Aaravi finally finished the dungeon, entering the loot room. Surprisingly, most of the loot was modern items, exclusive game merch, a few remakes of retro game consoles, games for those consoles, some table top roleplaying game stuff, and some magic items with modern enchantments.

Oz put most of it into the void, except for the few magic items that Aaravi took. "So you're fine with me keeping all the magic items?" 

_"Too me, this stuff is just as valuable, if not more. Expected you to understand, you love games too after all."_ Oz pouted slightly, he thought he found a fellow nerd, but apparently she wasn't as die hard for them as he was.

"Well it's just that, I've never really tried the more retro stuff like table top and retro games, I've only played the more modern stuff." Oz's eyes lit up, she simply hadn't been introduced to them, maybe he could be the key to making her a retro gamer.

_"Would you like to come over and play some of this stuff with me? I might not eat but I have snacks in case people come over."_ Aaravi thought for a few moments before nodding, smiling. "Sure, it might show me new strategies."

Oz quickly pushed her into her shadow and fell into his, the pair appearing in the living room of his apartment, it wasn't that luxurious, and the lights were currently off, so Aaravi could only make out vague shadows and shapes, it was kind of like the void.

Soon, she heard the lights click in a room adjacent, then she saw a tentacle fly out and turn on the lights in the living room as Oz walked out, holding a bag of tortilla chips and a drink for Aaravi. He handed her both before he began carefully pulling the consoles out, setting up one of them.

Once the console was set up, he booted it up, sitting in front of his modest television, patting the ground beside himself. Aaravi sat beside him after putting all her weapons into her inventory, looking at the small boxy console. "So, what's this one called?" 

_"The snas, the sensational nineightdo amusement system. It's a remake of one of the oldest game system, come on, wanna play Mirao Sisters or The Tale of Zalde?"_

Aaravi stared at him, blinking. "Those are all rip offs of human games!" _"No, the human games ripped off these ones!"_ Aaravi sighed and thought for a few seconds. "Zalde, I guess?" Oz nodded, booting up the game. _"Do you want to first, or will I?"_

"Do you mean until one of us dies? Because I'm not sure if you know this or not but it takes a few hours to beat the game." Oz thought for a few seconds before starting up the game, starting to go through it. 

_"_ _I'll go first to show you the path."_ Oz had been in this world for years before he began going to Spooky High, and most of the time not spent observing mortals, was spent studying or gaming and as a retro nerd, he stuck with his one console.

Plus he couldn't afford another one and only got the snas and some games as a gift from Stan LaVey for his help in the war, since those were the only things he was willing to take.

Oz quickly finished the game in just about twenty eight minutes, he did it as an any percent and without up and A, so he was just behind the world record. Aaravi watched in amazement, she had seen good speedruns, mostly of modern games, but had never met a speedrunner in person.

"H-how did you know how you'd keep getting enough items? How did you exit the right side but go out the left side?"

Oz could see she was going to keep asking questions, so he was going to simplify it. _"Basically, glitches and code abuse. The first one is just taking advantage of the drop spawn mechanics."_

Aaravi, despite Oz's best attempts, kept asking questions, but he started to enjoy nerding out with her, so he began teaching her the techniques. She wasn't great at the game, so he started with the easier ones, that were more forgiving but didn't have big time skips.

After about three hours of practicing tricks, they went to Mirao sisters, which they played for another three hours. After that, they went to the kitchen and began playing Dungeons and Dragons. "How come this is the same as the human version?"

_"Nineightdo is just stingy, pretty much every other monster company has a human counterpart."_

They played for eight hours, not even noticing the rising sun until about noon, thankfully it was a Saturday so there wasn't any school. "O-oh shit, it's day time, I should get to bed, I need to get my sleep bonus."

Oz sighed as he looked out the window, looking up at the sky, wincing as the sun entered his eyes. _"No, if you go to sleep now, you won't sleep later."_

Aaravi thought for a second before pouting. "Well I can't go adventuring while half asleep, and if I go home I'll fall asleep, so what am I meant to do?" 

_"You could stay here and watch a movie or two until it's late enough for you to go home and sleep."_

Aaravi blushed, thinking as she looked away, trying to subtly glance at Oz to see if he was joking, but he wasn't, so she eventually nodded. "S-sure, that works."

Oz and Aaravi returned to the living room, Oz setting up a movie. By the end of the first movies, Aaravi had scooted over to beside Oz. Oz turned on a second movie, which was the first one's sequel.

Half way through the sequel, Aaravi began leaning against Oz, which he didn't stop.

As the movie began ending, Aaravi slowly closed her heavy eye lids, drifting off to sleep against Oz.

When she woke up, Aaravi could feel a large, warm, cozy duvet over her, which she had curled up in, a bubble of hear having formed in the bed. Her head was resting on a big, soft, fluffy pillow, which supported her head nearly perfectly.

She couldn't tell if the bed was actually that good or if it just felt great because she was exhausted. She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed slowly, this wasn't her bed. She slowly realised she fell asleep on Oz, blush covering her face, which only worsened when she realised the bed she was sleeping in was _his._

Aaravi slowly went out of the room, heading towards the one light she saw, Oz's phone light. She slowly walked up behind her, she was curiously as to what he was doing, since he was sat in complete dark, she could only see his eyes and the light off his phone.

She walked up behind him, now looking over his shoulder, he was watching porn on his phone, which caused her to jump back, blushing madly. "I-i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you!"

Oz jumped up, pulling up his pants and underwear, turning off his phone, buttoning his pants up before turning on the lights. _"A-aaravi I uh- I-i'm sorry, god this is embarrassing, I-i'm sorry, please don't tell anyone...!"_

Oz put his hands together, bowing his head, begging her. _"I-i'll do anything! Anything!"_

Aaravi began to think, blushing as she got an idea. "O-okay uhm, how do I say this...? Le-let me be the first girl in your harem...!"

Oz had been Aaravi's crush for years now, and she knew of his love for Vera, so she realised this would be her one chance to get Oz to like her back.

_"B-but you do realise that means you'll be part of a harem, ri-?"_

Before Oz could finish questioning her determination, she stomped up to him and grabbed his collar with both hands, yanking him down into a kiss.

Oz didn't pull away, gazing at Aaravi's eyes which were clenched shut. He didn't want to be creepy, so he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Aaravi slowly slipped her tongue out of her mouth and put it against Oz's face expecting it to stop, but it slipped through his dark matter face as if it wasn't there, and she could feel his fangs.

His teeth were like that of a wolf's, sharp and pointed, but they weren't razor sharp, Oz was dulling them for the sake of Aaravi's tongue.

Just when Aaravi was getting used to trailing her tongue along Oz's teeth, exploring his mouth, Oz's large tongue rubbed against her's and slipped into her mouth, doing a similar thing to what she was doing.

Oz's tongue was much larger than Aaravi's, but she didn't stuggle against it as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

Oz began using some heat magic to warm himself to give a more human feel to his touch, going a bit warmer than Aaravi over all to give her a pleasant feeling of warmth from him.

Aaravi eventually pulled back, saliva connecting her tongue and Oz's as it retreated back into his mouth.

"Y-you have a mouth? Why don't you show it off?" Aaravi's breathing was ragged and heavy, she was out of breath from making out for so long.

_"It isn't a pleasant sight and I'm just used to concealing it, I'd have to focus on showing it because of how used to hiding it I am."_ Oz's cheeks were beet red too, it had been quite a while since he had made out with anyone.

Oz probably hadn't made out with anyone since he was a freshman, so about two years, he had kissed a few times since, but not proper make outs.

Those kisses were on a few dates, despite the joke of Oz being completely unattractive, he went on a few dates with Vicky and Amira before they got with their respective partners.

Aaravi looked down and away bashfully, thinking to her self before she gulped. "Could we sleep together?"

Oz, being an innocent person, thought she simply meant sleep in the same bed, so he nodded. _"Sure, go get changed and I'll join you soon."_

Aaravi nodded, quickly running to the bedroom, blush covering her dark cheeks.

Oz stretched, before getting his pajamas out of the void, melting out of his clothes, throwing them into the wash and then reforming in his pajamas.

Oz gently knocked the door to the bedroom, waiting a few moments until he heard Aaravi. "C-come in..."

Oz walked in, and what he saw, he was going to remember for the rest of his unending life. Aaravi was sat on the bed, completely naked and toying with her blue hair with one hand.

Oz stood there, staring at and examining Aaravi like she was a portrait in a museum. The first thing he noticed was her toned but petite physique. She doesn't have large muscles, but Oz, who studied mortal biology to make his mortal form, could tell they were strong and toned.

Next he saw her breasts, they weren't as big as other girls at school, but Oz honestly found more normal sizes or petite sizes more attractive. Her left breast was mostly concealed by her air, which was raised so she could twirl her hair.

Her blue hair fell down her back, to about halfway, though some had slipped forward over her shoulder. It looked long and silky, Oz would kill to just run his hands through it for hours every day.

Next he noticed her green eyes, which were now soft and hesitant in contrast to their normal hatred and scorn. Her pointed ears gave her a slight elven look, which made her all the more adorable to Oz.

Lastly, Oz noticed the light freckles that contrasted with her dark skin, though her cheeks were now a bright shade of pink.

Oz continued to stare at her, realising that he should probably speak up, but Aaravi beat him to the punch. "H-how do I look?"

_"Y-you look great uh, this isn't exactly what I thought you me-meant..."_ Oz tugged on his collar as he glanced away.

Aaravi began shaking, quickly grabbing the blanket and covering herself. "I-I'm sorry I should've been more clear! I'll get dressed and head ho-"

Oz walked over, raising her chin so she'd face him as he siphoned some of her fear out subtly. _"I-I wasn't saying I don't want to, I w-was just s-surprised is all."_

"O-oh, okay well, does that mean you want to?" Aaravi slowly calmed as Oz nodded, putting the duvet back down, looking up at him from the bed.

Oz released her chin, turning away as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He was undressing the normal way because he assumed it would be more attractive than him melting and reforming, and to give himself time to go over what just happened and what was about to happen in his mind.

When Oz turned back around, Aaravi was laid down with her legs together and arms covering her chest. Oz slowly got onto the bed beside her.

_"Are you sure about this, Aaravi?"_ Oz leaned close, stroking her cheek but not taking her fear so that she could make a natural decision.

"Y-yeah, just... Could we take it slow, I'm... I'm a virgin..." Aaravi pleaded, her voice more soft and sweet than usual, almost sickeningly sweet.

_"Sure, it's been a megaannum since I've this, and that was without a physical form."_ Oz slowly got between Aaravi's legs.

"W-wait what's a megaannum?" Her hesitation lessened as she became confused, opening her legs for Oz.

_"A million years, back when monsters were just starting to gain sentience and began worshipping me, which gave me the strength to exit the void."_

"Oh yeah, you're a deity... I-I'm about to have sex with a deity...! Wait do you need a condom? I have a few in my inventory." She reached over, a condom appearing in her hand.

_"No no, I uh, I can control whether or not I get people pregnant, I'm pretty sure at least, it's part of being able to shapeshift. Actually yeah a condom wouldn't be bad."_ (Safe sex with a deity 101)

Oz put on the condom, it fit well, especially since he could shrink his shaft a little to match it. Oz had shrunk it a bit already since it's natural size would be uncomfortably big for someone as small as Aaravi.

Once the condom was on, Oz positioned himself, lining up with her entrance. He rubbed himself against her wet lips to lubricate himself a little bit before he started pushing his tip into her.

Aaravi was unbelievably tight, it was almost like she hadn't even fingered herself, Oz was going to ask about that _after_ , right now he was just focusing on getting in without hurting Aaravi.

Aaravi bit her lip harshly as his tip entered, once his shaft was halfway in she let out a pained moan. _"Am I going too fast Aaravi?"_

She quickly shook her head, so Oz continued slowly entering, He could feel some blood coming out of her stretched walls that began leaking out.

"Ju-just keep going, I-I've heard all girls bleed during their first time..." Aaravi answered before Oz could even ask his question to check she was okay.

He was soon all the way into Aaravi, so after giving her a moment as she let out another breathy moan, he began to pull out.

He began moving himself in and out slowly and gently, letting Aaravi get used to the sensation, waiting for her to tell him to go faster.

Aaravi continued moaning softly and adorably under Oz as he moved in and out at a pace that would barely register with most girls, but Oz's guess was right, she rarely fingered herself, so he was stimulating her more than she was used to.

After a few minutes, she slowly grabbed Oz's hand, guiding it to her breast. Oz used a tentacle than came from his shoulder to hold that side of him up as he began gently fondling Aaravi's breast, mainly just cupping it and rubbing it.

After another minute or two, she let out a soft moan as she calmed down. "Y-you can start speeding up... Th-thanks for being so gentle, but I'm ready for more."

Oz nodded, no longer pausing between movements, and he began to go faster, though he stayed as gentle as he could, trying not to hurt Aaravi.

As time went on, Oz began going faster and faster until he was thrusting in and out quickly, Aaravi letting out a quick moan with each thrust as she gripped the bed with both hands.

Oz leaned down, opening his mouth and beginning to nibble on Aaravi's ear's pointed tip, he had dulled his teeth a good bit so it wouldn't cut Aaravi, but not to the point where it felt blunt.

Oz kept going as he felt Aaravi's walls clamp down on his shaft and she moaned louder than usual. He knew that was probably her orgasming, but he kept going, trying to reach his own climax and extend her's as long as it could go.

Oz soon thrust in a bit roughly, cum filling the condom he wore as he stopped thrusting, Aaravi trying to catch her breath after one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

"Th-that was amazing Oz~" She barely managed to talk, panting heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly.

Oz let go of her breast and placed that hand back on the bed, retracting the tentacle. _"This may be odd to ask but, you're a lot tighter than I expected... based off... certain toys... Anyways, uh, why is that?"_

"We-well, I've only fingered myself once or twice, and I've never used a dildo so... I wanted to remain as much of a virgin as possible for my first relationship that I felt comfortable losing my virginity in."

_"W-well it felt great, thank you for trusting me enough to give your virginity to me..."_ Oz kissed her gently on the lips, smiling softly.

"O-of course, I love you after all, O-oz." She looked away shyly, as bad at communicating her feelings as usual.

_"I-I love you too, Aaravi."_ Oz kissed her again and then felt her hips moving back and forth, grinding against his base as she let out a needy whimper.

Oz followed her lead and began going in and out again, this time kissing her gently as he did.

Just as Oz got into his rhythm again, a certain fair-a-pest appeared with her pen and notepad.

"Aaravi, it's eight, time for your weekly councell- Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Norah covered her eyes, Oz quickly hit the lights and jumped off Aaravi.

When the lights came back on, both Aaravi and Oz were sitting on the edge of the bed, Oz looking away and Aaravi glaring at the blushing Norah.

"You stupid fairy! You know my therapy is on Thursday! THURSDAY!" Aaravi was growling as she stood up.

"B-but Aaravi, you cancelled on Thursday and told me to come back Saturday, today's Saturday..."

Aaravi paused for a second, then looked down as she thought, before she sighed. "Y-you're right, sorry for yelling Norah."

"It's alright Aaravi, at least you apologised this time! Now, tell me all about this, is it a once off or a new couple?"

Aaravi turned to look at Oz, who nodded. "A new couple. A soon to be complicated couple..." Aaravi let out a sigh, it was both happy and sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a LOT longer than I expected to make, sorry, this was my first time doing smut writing of any genre, and only my second time starting a fanfic. The next chapter shouldn't take so long, hopefully.


	2. The Blue Giantess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravi and Oz have been discussing the whole harem thing, they eventually decided that they should let it come naturally. They decided Oz shouldn't rush himself, he's doing the embodiment of love a big enough favour already. Aaravi and Oz continued adventuring as dates, but they soon picked up a high level dungeon key, so Aaravi decides to invite a friend she refers to as her dps to help take the dungeon down.

It had been a while since Oz and Aaravi started dating, and it was going great, the pair went through more dungeons in this short time than they had before starting to date.

Oz had found a key and map to a hell dungeon, so they were going to doing a lot of fighting, so Aaravi decided they'd need a dps, she was being protective of Oz, she didn't want him getting too much blood on his hands.

She knew he already had more blood on his hands than she could hope to amass, but that was when he was Ozaroth, she wanted to limit the blood on Oz's hands.

Oz was wandering through the forest around the school after going to his baking club, following the marked trees, looking for Aaravi and her friend.

Oz froze dead in his tracks, on his way to the meeting spot, he found Dahlia punching a tree, he tended to avoid her whenever he was in school and he was pretty good at it, she typically didn't spot him in crowds.

Why did Oz avoid her? Well remember that aforementioned make out from two years ago, when he was a freshman? It was with his winter fling, Dahlia Aquino.

They had great chemistry, especially since Oz was more outgoing back then, but he also ate a lot more fear back then, so that boosted him, so why weren't they still together some may be asking.

Dahlia had left Oz, she believed him to be too weak and didn't want to involve him in her fight against the LaVey's, so they broke up, one of the reasons Oz began being less outgoing, Dahlia was really helping him and his confidence at the time.

Not to say Oz wasn't confident, Oz is pretty confident, but he knows his limits, talking to people he isn't great with is one of them, and so is exhaustingly energetic people.

Before Oz could sink into his shadow, Dahlia turned to him, her eyes lighting up, rushing over. "Oz! I've been looking for you!"

She rushed over, hugging him tightly, lifting him off the ground, if he had ribs, they'd be crushed. Oz had avoided her for the half a year he had been open about his eldritch state, he didn't want Dahlia asking him out again since she knew he was strong now. He had gotten over her, and felt like she'd be too much for him now that he only ate as much fear as he needed to.

He waited for her to put him back down, which she did after a minute. "Why didn't you tell me about your strength? Was I too imposing when I said you were weak? Is that why you avoided me?"

_"N-no it was none of those things, I was afraid you'd fear me and not be friends with me if I told you at the time, and I avoided you because I felt like you'd be mad I didn't tell you."_

Oz planned on shutting down the conversation quickly, but she sounded so genuinely worried that he couldn't help but reassure her. "Well then, wanna hang out some time? Talk about what's been going on?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me trying to ask you out, I planned to a while ago, but Aaravi told me of her crush on you, so I gave up on the idea, I had my chance and passed it up, also congrats on getting with Aaravi!"

Oz was shocked, she was being a lot more mature than he expected, when he stopped talking to her about a year and a few months ago, she was seemed a lot less adult-like.

_"Oh uh, thanks Dahlia, glad you got over me, I'd feel bad if you told me that- Wait Aaravi and you are friends?"_ Oz's eyes widened slightly as he realised who Aaravi was bringing as their dps.

"Yeah uh, is something wrong with th- Oh hey Aaravi! Where's the friend you're planning to bring with us?"

"Oz is the friend, I felt bad I wasn't spending time with you so I decided I should bring you with us, we could also do with a more mainstream dps." Aaravi walked over, hugging Dahlia, who hugged back a bit more gently, probably to avoid breaking Aaravi's back.

"Wait, so I get to see Oz in action? Is he as terrifying as the rumours?" Dahlia's eyes widened as she realised Oz was going to be fighting with her and Aaravi.

_"What rumours? Who did you hear about my fighting from?"_ Oz was now concerned, how many rumours were there about his strength?

"Well, Vera, the Coven and Zoe all said you were awesome at fighting, well Vera didn't but I heard her talking about how you were a useful asset to Damien."

Well Oz had to go give out to Zoe for talking about his time before Spooky High, she said she wouldn't talk about it anymore when she got out of the totem.

"Anyways, Oz, can you take us to the hell gate, you have the map right?" Aaravi got on her heels, Oz tapping her forehead to send her into her shadow.

_"Yeah, I know where to go, Dahlia, please let me push you back into your shadow."_

Dahlia giggled, stretching out her arms as she got on her heels too, anyone who has dated Oz, or trusted him enough that he didn't need to push them roughly into their shadow knew that he only needed to tap them to send them into the shadow.

They also knew slower they were going the less vertigo they'd experience, so they simply put themselves as off balance as possibly so Oz could slowly push them into their shadow.

Oz tapped Dahlia's forehead with a tentacle, not being able to reach her forehead with his normal arms. Oz was honestly surprised Dahlia still trusted him so much, but she had always been ride or die, so he shouldn't have been that surprised.

He fell back into his shadow, appearing beside Dahlia and Aaravi, Dahlia wobbling slightly. "Th-that takes getting used to-"

_"Sorry, with all that muscle mass you gain speed quickly when falling, so I can't do much more to reduce the vertigo, sorry again."_

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about it, we got here quickly thanks to that ability so I can't complain." Dahlia grinned to hide her dizziness and gave a thumbs up, soon recovering from the nausea.

Oz pulled the key out of the void, holding it up to the portal, which began glowing as the key vanished. Oz, Dahlia and Aaravi were soon sucked into the portal, appearing in a burning forest.

Oz was in front a first, but Aaravi, now decked out in her fire resistant armour, and Dahlia ran out in front. He knew the pair well enough to know he should let them fight, it was one of the few ways to let them get the anger out in a semi-healthy way.

He mainly used magic to buff Aaravi and Dahlia, occasionally whipping the head off of some demon that got too close to hitting either one.

Oz found the pair oddly attractive when they were fighting, he liked strong women, what can he say? He realised then that he should've realised his feels for Aaravi, and her's for him a lot sooner since they spent so much time together.

Oz then shook his head, shaking himself out of his daydreaming to kill an imp than nearly hit Aaravi from behind.

The group soon arrived at the boss room, all of them taking a short rest to recover their spells and energy. Dahlia was the one that slammed open the doors, charging in quickly.

Oz watched as Dahlia and Aaravi ran in together, Oz stood back, fighting off the minions as he buffed the pair with extra speed and defense.

Oz turned back to look at the boss, a demon dragon with a warlock on its back, after taking out all of the minions, focusing on buffing the pair.

Oz winced as he saw the dragon slap Dahlia as hard it seemed to be able to, sending her flying off and slamming into the wall of the burning cathedral that was the boss arena. He began focusing on healing Dahlia.

Unfortunately, Oz lost concentration on Aaravi's buffs, her speed dropping. She was hit full force with a high level spell that sent her flying, conveniently landing beside Dahlia.

As Aaravi came into Oz's focused vision, he realised she was hurt. He used a spell to quickly stabilise them both before charging out in front of them to protect them from the boss.

The warlock began chuckling, taunting Oz in Infernal. "You think a scrawny cleric like you could beat me and my dr-"

The warlock's mockery was cut off but his dragon's head being cut off by Oz's tentacle, it, along with the seven other tentacles he had out currently out, were all much longer than usual, and razor sharp.

The dragon was conjured with magic, so it soon disintegrated, the warlock falling down onto the ground, starting to hurl spell after spell at Oz, who took them all head on.

He began walking slowly towards the warlock, wanting to make him afraid and suffering as he died for nearly killing Aaravi. As Oz got closer, the spells got stronger and stronger, melting him quite a bit, but he healed faster than the damage could be dealt.

As Oz got halfway there, the warlock shot out his strongest spell, Oz planned to take it head on, he knew he'd survive with no lasting injury, so despite the fact it would hurt like hell, he wanted to terrify the warlock by surviving the blast.

What Oz didn't expect was for Dahlia to run up and push him out of the way of the blast. Time slowly as Oz felt himself get pushed. He looked back at Dahlia, before he let his normal form go, turning into a large beast made of tentacles and dark matter.

He took the blow while defending Dahlia, and quickly killed the warlock so he could refocus on his normal form. He reverted after quickly melting, reforming into his pants, his shirt and cardigan had been destroyed in the flurry of spells the warlock shot at him.

_"What the fuck were you thinking Dahlia!? You would have died! I wouldn't have! Never, and I mean **never** do that again! Got it?"_ It took all Oz had to focus on his telepathy rather than using his normal voice to yell at Dahlia.

Dahlia clenched her head as she winced, getting yelled at through telepathy hurt, quite a bit. "I-I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get hurt! I won't do it again, please stop yelling!"

Oz slowly composed himself, picking up Aaravi with his tentacles, bringing her over and beginning to heal the pair.

_"As long as you know what you did was stupid, I'll shut up, I'm not your gaurdian... Just don't do it again."_ He sighed, sitting down, gesturing Dahlia to do the same.

Once Aaravi was healed Oz sighed again. _"Hold onto my arm, I'm getting us out of here."_

Oz used his tentacle to push all the loot into their shadows, sending them to the void before he pulled Aaravi and Dahlia through his shadow, reappearing in a meadow.

_"We're going to have a picnic, to celebrate not dying."_ Oz slowly shook Aaravi awake, who blushed when she woke up in his arms.

She quickly got out of his arms, taking off her armour, she was wearing normal clothes underneath, since she knew Oz's plan to have a picnic with the party after the dungeon.

"What... what happened? I just remember being hit with a spell and passing out." Aaravi rubbed her head as Oz got out the basket, handing out toasted sandwiches and getting out three metal bottles which were full of sweet tea.

"Oz saved our lives, we really need to do some more levelling before facing more dungeons of that level..." Dahlia sighed as Aaravi and Oz began eating as if they didn't nearly just die.

"Oh, alright." Aaravi shrugged as she sipped her tea, smiling.

"Ho-how are you so calm about this? You nearly died, I know that's part of being an adventurer but you should be a little shaken up at least!"

"Normally I don't get him, but most dungeons end with Oz saving me, I forgot to mention, Oz entering dungeons brings the level up to even things up... Sorry I really should've said that."

"So wait, why didn't you just go with him if he can beat the dungeon alone?" Dahlia had began eating, the sandwiches and tea were oddly calming and tasted great.

"Because, I didn't want to rely on him, and I thought you might like to come to more dungeons." Aaravi explained. Dahlia began thinking heavily, which was abnormal for her.

"That just means I need to level up more to catch up with him, he must be max level already, so I can catch up eventually!" Dahlia chuckled, slapping Oz on the back as she laughed.

"You're not gonna be in the lead for long, Oz!" Dahlia yelled confidently as she kept slapping Oz's back.

"Hey Dahlia, when we talked about Oz in the past, and when I met up with you two in the woods, you seemed to know him, how is that?"

"Oh that? He was my first boyfriend, we dated in freshman year, we were a winter fling." Aaravi had done a spit take with her tea.

"You and Oz? I'm not judging but, how did it come about? You two just seem very different." Aaravi wiped her mouth with a tissue that Oz gave her.

"Oh simple, he was offering tutoring services, I took him up on it, and after three months we started dating, but we broke up after Winter, I was going to start my fight with Damien, so I didn't want him to get hurt, so I broke up with him."

"How come I never saw you two hanging out?" Aaravi had known Oz since about spring break in freshman year, only a few months after they broke up.

"I didn't want him getting hurt so we stopped hanging out, it broke my heart, but it had to be done, or so I thought, boy how wrong I was." Dahlia chuckled, it was her attempt at hiding her regret.

"Say, how would you react if you had a chance to date him again?" Aaravi's question immediately alerted Oz who spoke to her specifically.

_"What are you thinking about?"_ He leaned over to her.

"You'll see, you need more members of your harem right?" She leaned over to him, whispering.

Oz thought for a few moments, glancing at Dahlia, then he thought back to the fighting, she did look pretty hot, maybe he wasn't completely over her after all? _"Fine..."_

"As I was saying, if you could, would you date him again?" Aaravi and Oz sat back up like nothing happened.

"I mean, if he broke up with you, I'd kill him, but if you left him, and I had your permission, I'd probably ask him out." Dahlia, not understanding how that could be embarrassing to say in front of Oz, said it as if it was obvious.

"And what if he was building a harem? Then would you?" This made Dahlia ponder the question for a while, she was probably thinking more intensely today than she did over most weeks.

"I mean, if I was dating him, he'd probably help me take over the eighth circle of hell and become its king, and it's fine for kings to have harems as long as they include the queen, so sure, I would."

"Alright then, well, Oz is trying to gather energy for the embodiment of love by building a harem, so despit-" Before Aaravi could even finish, Oz was grabbed and yanked into Dahlia's arms.

She began to make out with him like her life _and_ his counted on it. Oz was caught off guard, he wasn't used to public affection, so even if they were alone in the field, he struggled at first.

After seeing he couldn't escape with hurting Dahlia, he submitted to her grasp, letting her tongue explore his mouth as much as it could, his tongue hanging back deeper in his mouth, not interfering with Dahlia's.

After a minute of Oz's tongue cowering away from Dahlia's, Dahlia pulled back. "Uh, Oz, y-you don't mind me kissing you right? I probably should've asked first huh?"

_"It's fine, I was just... caught off guard is all, I haven't even held hands in public with Aaravi so I'm not used to public affection."_

Dahlia blushed slightly and put down Oz. "S-sorry, can we finish the picnic still?"

_"Sure, I'm kinda surprised you went with the whole harem thing so easily."_

"I go to Spooky High, a harem is on the more normal side." To Aaravi and Oz's surprise, Dahlia said something smart.

_"You... have a point, guess it is pretty normal compared to the stuff that goes on there."_ Oz nodded slowly, returning to letting his phobias eat from his hand.

=-=-=-=-= A few hours later, Oz's apartment =-=-=-=-=

Oz, Dahlia and Aaravi just finished their gaming session on one of the newer consoles, so they are all going to bed.

Dahlia and Aaravi changed in the bedroom, Oz changing in the living room to give them privacy.

It was going to be weird with Dahlia there, most nights Oz and Aaravi had sex before going to bed, they were both slightly more adept at it now, Oz now knew how to use his tongue to pleasure a woman.

It was a lot of trial and error, though Aaravi didn't complain, it was quite a pleasant process for the most part.

Oz entered the room, seeing a familiar sight, Aaravi naked on the bed, and a not so familiar sight, Dahlia sat naked on the bed beside her.

Oz began stripping, now more used to seeing a naked woman in his bed, but he definitely wasn't calm, this was unexpected.

He noticed all of Dahlia's scars, he's always found them attractive, though he always got mad at Dahlia when he spotted new ones when they were freshmen, and she had a surprisingly low amount of new ones.

Oz assumed that was the case because she had gotten better at fighting, or she became less hostile, though he assumed it was the former.

Dahlia was massive, in all senses, including her breasts, though Oz wasn't the biggest fan of large breasts, he still appreciated them.

Oz was soon nude, though he had used his shapeshifting to make his shaft thicker and longer than usual, he doubted that his normal size would do much for Dahlia.

After some deliberation, Oz decided it best to give himself a more prominently masculine form, growing taller and wider, keeping his limbs in proportion, though he did make them on the more muscular side to match Dahlia.

Dahlia watched in shock as Oz changed, she knew he could shapeshift, but she assumed his forms were limited, not that he could shapeshift freely.

Oz walked over, Dahlia went to stand up but he put his hand on her shoulder. _"I've been practicing something, stay here, it works best if you're on the edge of the bed."_

Oz slowly got on his knees, placing his head between her large thighs, willingly putting his head between said weapons did worry Oz, but he then realised he was immortal and got his head removed on more than a weekly basis in his hijinks and shenanigans.

He began his teasing by opening his mouth, trailing his teeth down the inside of her thigh, just barely making contact to avoid cutting her.

He then licked where his teeth had left scratches, causing Dahlia to bite her lip much to Oz's delight, he was improvising the teasing based off videos he watched, so he was glad it was working.

He soon averted his attention to her crotch, licking her lips, his tongue separating them with each lick.

She began letting out soft hums of pleasure with each lick, a heat rising quickly in her chest as shivers ran up her spine.

After some more licking, Oz finally slipped his tongue into Dahlia. He began pushing his tongue in and out slowly, teasingly slow.

"C-come on, you can go faster than that, right?"

_"I can, but where's the fun in that?"_ Oz could feel a smirk forming on his face, his nature of teasing his prey starting to come out again.

He was just going slow to get her ready, like he did with Aaravi, but when he heard her pleading voice, he thought to actually start teasing her and draw this out.

Dahlia let out a needy whimper as she tried shifting her hips to get him to go faster or deeper, but he stopped whenever she did that, so she soon stopped.

Oz now had a plan, he was going to tease her to the edge, then when she got there, he was going to go full force to draw out her orgasm.

He reached up, using his thumb to locate and begin rubbing her clit as his tongue continued slowly moving in and out of her, dragging itself against the top of her walls, where Oz found Aaravi was most sensitive.

Dahlia began letting out soft moans, Oz continuing to tease her by going just fast enough that Dahlia would react but not enough to push her to the edge quickly.

Oz began thinking, she responded to him scratching her thigh with his teeth well, maybe she liked the pain. Oz was pretty sure some people enjoyed sexual pain, he was pretty sure they were called masochists.

After some debating, Oz decided to test his theory by pinching her clit roughly, which caused her to let out a surprised, but happy moan.

Oz took that as a yes to his masochist idea, and did it a few more times as he teased her towards the edge.

As soon as Oz felt Dahlia begin tightening around his tongue, he began pushing it in and out as fast as he could, sending it all the way in as he pinched her clit and didn't let go

Dahlia began letting out loud moans, soon running out of breath and beginning to gasp, moaning out any air she got in.

Oz kept going until Dahlia stopped tightening, and then he slowly came to a stop. Oz pulled back and stood up, his tongue slowly returning to his mouth.

_"How did I do? Was it good enough?"_ Oz, despite his confidence, wasn't overly sure of himself, so he liked to get confirmation that he did well, rather than assuming he did.

"Y-yeah, you could uh, say that..." Dahlia was now laid on her back, panting loudly as she regained her breath.

Oz slowly walked over, laying on top of her, pressing his mouth against her's as his tongue quickly entered, Dahlia letting Oz do as he pleased.

Oz guided Dahlia up onto her hands and knees after they broke the kiss, Oz getting behind her on his knees.

He grabbed her hips after putting on the condom Aaravi handed him, since she wasn't sure what size he was the first night, she had stocked most sizes, so he didn't have to shadow hop to a store to pick up some.

He began rubbing the top of his shaft against her lips, which were already soaking wet.

After a bit more rubbing, he lined himself up, his tip pressing against her entrance. He then pulled back on her hips as he thrust forward, slamming deep inside her.

Dahlia let out a loud moan, her body shaking from the pleasure, and from how roughly her slammed into her.

Oz began to roughly thrust in and out, hammering her from behind.

Aaravi was also moaning, she was laid off to the side, and was fingering herself while watching Oz roughly piston in and out of Dahlia.

Oz kept one hand on Dahlia's hip as he reached forward, covering her mouth with one hand. He was doing it both to muffle her, he lived in an apartment complex, and she was loud, and to do some breath play.

He had seen videos of people getting full on choked, but he felt like he'd hurt Dahlia's throat if he did that, and he didn't _want_ to choke her, so he was just forcing her to breathe through her nose, which limited her breathing, so it worked in his mind.

And it seemed to work for her too, since she soon came, clenching around Oz tightly. Oz had gained some endurance after spending a few nights with Aaravi, so he wasn't going to cum just yet.

After a few more minutes of pounding, Dahlia was cumming again, and this time, her tightening was enough to send Oz over the edge. He slammed into her with a good bit of force, and came hard.

He let go of Dahlia's mouth as he pulled out, letting her fall onto the bed, panting and exhausted, but most importantly, satisfied.

He tossed the condom into the bin, and the laid down on the bed, Aaravi and Dahlia hugging each side of him as he returned to his normal size.

_"Good night you two..."_ Oz smiled, hugging them both back.


	3. Zoe joins a harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe had overheard Aaravi, Oz and Valerie's conversation about Oz helping the embodiment of love, so she was curious about whether Oz or Valerie was starting the harem, so she began trying to stalk Oz to find out. When she runs into Oz with his friends in a café, she decides to do a little eavesdropping.

Just as Zoe was about to get up from her chair in the café, she saw Brian and Amira enter. They sat beside Vicky, who must've entered when Zoe was enthralled by her dessert since she didn't notice her before.

"Hey Vic, know why Oz called us here? He said it was important and he needed our advice." Brian and Amira sat on the couch beside Vicky, currently holding hands.

"No, maybe he has a crush? That'd be so adorable!" Vicky giggled to herself.

"Our shadowy boy has been hanging with the slayer a lot more lately, maybe he asked her out and wanted to tell us the good news?" Amira began giggling along with Vicky, causing Brian to sigh.

"Don't get your hopes up guys, he hasn't gone on a date in ages, he might have realised he's ace and wants to tell us. Don't pressure him, got it?"

"Yes Brian..." The pair both said, Vicky pouting, though it soon lifted when she Oz enter.

The three had individually prepared for a lot of things, but one thing they didn't expect was Oz to walk in with Dahlia and Aaravi, Aaravi maybe, but they knew Oz had been avoiding Dahlia since he came out as the embodiment of fear.

Oz sat down across from his friends, flanked by Dahlia and Aaravi. _"Hey guys, glad you all could make it."_

"What's up ner-" Dahlia began, but after a stern look from Oz, she changed her sentence. "Guys, what's up guys, that is definitely what I planned on saying."

"Hey Brian, Vicky, h-how's it going Amira?" Aaravi was both terrified and aroused by Amira after an incident involving a lich's phylactery, more guns than any being should be able to carry, Damien and more than triple Amira's weight in pure alcohol.

"So uh, what did you want to tell us Oz?" Brian asked, cutting straight to the chase, as confused as Amira and Vicky as to why he brought Dahlia.

_"So uh, long story short, I'm friends with the embodiment of love, right? Well he was expending more power than he could generate and absorb, so he was losing his physical form, akin to dying for our kind right? And he asked me to help by gathering love energy... I agreed, thinking I could just date one girl but I uh, have to make a harem an-"_

"You have to make a ha-" Amira was shocked, almost yelling out Oz's most embarrassing secret at the moment, but thankfully Brian clasped his hand over her mouth.

"You have to make a _harem_ _?"_ Vicky whispered, understanding social cues, blush covering her undead cheeks.

Zoe's eyes lit up, she had super hearing, so she heard Vicky despite her whispering.

She had to hug her phone to contain her excitement, her crush of literally ages, those ages ranging as far back as the bronze age, was making a harem, she could definitely get in, and she'd have a shot to steal his core, which didn't sound as good as stealing his heart, but it was more accurate.

Oz sighed, beckoning over a waiter with a wave of his hand, the rest of the colour crew staring at him with wide eyes, Oz from a week or two ago wouldn't have been able to get past his social anxiety to talk to a waiter, nevermind call one over.

The group all ordered one at a time, they all went to the café every now and then so they knew what they wanted.

"So uh, anything else to add?" Amira asked once Brian removed his hand from her mouth, wanting to get any surprises out of the way.

_"Apparently, Love gave me some of his power, so it should help me in social scenarios and make me more attractive some how? Also, I'm currently going out with Dahlia and Aaravi."_

Vicky spat out her tea that she just got, the café has fast service, _very_ fast service. "A-already? It took my two half a year to convince Scott to let me go out with Calculester as well...!"

Oz chuckled slightly and shook his head slightly. _"I wasn't the one that recruited Dahlia is the difference, Aaravi did, she's the one building the harem, not me... Th-though I don't regret letting Dahlia in.."_

"Yeesh, Amira we're now the only two in the colour crew not in a harem, just great. Half of us are in harems."

Both Oz and Vicky pouted, Vicky speaking up. "Don't try guilting me, it works too weeell..."

Brian chuckled as he looked down at Vicky. "Suffer, you've ruined enough dates with your terrible dating advice to deserve it."

Amira began giggling again, looking at Vicky who was looking up at Brian with a hilarious look of betrayal, too bad none of you will see it, but trust the narrator, it _is_ rib tickling. (Shush, back on track narrator-)

Zoe had already begun plotting all the ways she could get inserted into the harem, but she had three main ideas, number one, ask to join the trio on an adventure, number two, take them to a festival and number three, the secret mission.

=-=-= Idea One =-=-=

Zoe came up to the table where Oz, Aaravi and Valerie were sat, and sat down opposite Oz.

"Hey Oz, I was wondering if you could help me, one of my cultitst misplaced one of my artefacts, called the go away tablet, a century or two ago in one of my temples, could you help me go get it?"

_"You're immortal too right? Why don't you just go get it? I will help, I'm just curious."_ Oz leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm, leaning on the table with his elbow. He was mainly curious as to why she was only getting the tablet now.

"I don't wanna fly there in case seeing me drives some onlookers crazy, and I am not going to go halfway across the Earth to Africa on foot."

_"First time you worried about sending people crazy, but alright, do you know where the temple is? It'll speed up the process if you do."_

Zoe quickly pulled out a map, pointing at where the temple is. "Right here...!"

_"Alright, we'll be back before lunch is over, we always are some how."_ Oz leaned over, kissing Aaravi's cheek, Valerie pretending to gag. 

_"Oh shush Val, you were the one that sold her condoms."_ Oz specifically said that to Valerie, causing her to start giggling.

Oz grabbed Zoe's shoulder, dragging her back into their shadows. They reappeared on their feet at the base of a large amount of stairs that went up to the temple.

Oz could see multiple couple benches, refreshment stands and the like on plateaus in the stairs. _"This temple is still in use, you just didn't want to talk to your cultists while you got it huh?"_

Zoe tensed up at first, thinking that Oz figured it out, but thankfully the animes were right about the dense protagonist. "Y-yeah, that's definitely it, let's get up there then...!"

Zoe was just about to start walking up when Oz dragged her into her shadow, going through the shadows up to the top, much to Zoe's disappointment.

Zoe was disappointed since that cut out her elaborate couple bench ideas, including a normal chair where Zoe would have to sit on Oz's lap, her couple themed drinks, including one where they'd share a straw, and her plan to get exhausted at the last flight of stairs so Oz would carry her up into the temple.

Oz pushed open the temple doors, seeing that it was all one big bedroom full of sex toys and different "cosplay" materials. _"I-I didn't know you had this kind of worshippers, I don't blame you for not wanting to come alone."_

Zoe was glad that Oz wasn't realised that she had this built last week so that they could have an "adventure" up the stairs, then Oz could profess his love for her that grew during the adventure, did I forget to mention the stairs would've taken three weeks to go up on foot?

"U-uh yeah, real awkward, you keep an eye out for the tablet while I do a thorough search...!" Zoe was now going to improvise until she could think of a way that she didn't actually have to admit the tablet didn't exist.

Zoe tried a few things, leaning over so her hoodie would ride up to show her butt through her leggings, laying across the bed while taking a break from searching, holding a whip, in case Oz was into that, he _is_ dating Dahlia so there's a chance, a long with numerous other attempts.

_"Hey, I think I found it."_ Oz stood in the door way holding a tablet that said "Go Away" on it. It was the tablet used by some of the cultists testing the chamber who didn't feel like getting interrupted.

Zoe stood staring at it, blinking, how did he find something she made up? Well it gave her an out so it works! "Yeah you did, that's definitely the tablet I was looking for, let's uh, go back to school now!"

=-=-= Idea Two =-=-=

Winter had passed before Oz began helping Love, but it was still spring, though it was soon going to end, so, there was quite a lot of of spring festivals.

Zoe had asked to go with Aaravi to one of the festivals, which she happily agreed to. Oz was recruited to take them there, and was invited along. Dahlia was invited too, but she had training on so she wasn't going.

Zoe knocked on Oz's apartment door, standing there in a purple kimono, she would normal go in yellow, but Oz was coming, and that was his turf, not her's.

Oz opened the door, smiling at her. As she expected he was in a yellow yukata, what she didn't expect was he had convinced Aaravi to put on a light blue kimono instead of her usual armour.

"I didn't expect you two to have traditional clothing too, pleasant surprise." Zoe wasn't too surprised about Oz but Aaravi's clothes were quite surprising.

_"It's all rental, I couldn't afford to buy both outfits randomly, anyways, ready to shadow hop?"_

He casually poked Aaravi to knock her back into her shadow, and once Zoe nodded, he locked his door and then dragged her down into the shadows.

Soon, the trio were in Japan, in a vague rural town that has _everything_ that you could need like in visual novels, despite being small enough to not be counted as a city or urban space, or known outside of the local region.

Despite that, Oz, Aaravi and Zoe began walking around, Aaravi trying her best to not stay close to Oz, not wanting to make Zoe feel like a third wheel.

"Oh oh, Oz, Oooooz, can we go to that stall?" Zoe pointed over at a stall where there was a game of knocking down stacked cans.

_"Sure, sure, but when did I become the group leader? I'm the third wheel in this hang out, it was meant to be a girls' night, but then Dahlia couldn't come and I was needed for transport."_

Oz took them over to the stall, pulling out some cash, buying Zoe a round. Zoe agreed to pay Oz back after, since she couldn't bring money since unlike Oz and Aaravi, she didn't have a pocket dimension to keep her cash, Oz had the void, and Aaravi had her inventory.

Zoe thought for a moment. "Actually Oz, could you do this for me? I might break something, still working on the whole limiting power thing."

_"Sure, you have a point, how many rewards do you want? Just one, or all three? You should consider everyone else."_ Oz chuckled and took the balls from her.

"All three, one each!" Zoe giggled, her master plan was working a charm. Oz threw all three balls in quick succession, knocking down three stacks completely.

The elderly lizardfolk woman smiled, handing him the three large teddies with a wink, which made him blush and smiled awkwardly before he shoved two into the void.

He handed the third to Aaravi, who gleefully accepted and put in her inventory.

Zoe wasn't exactly the most possessive over people, she knew how to share, but seeing Oz give so much love to someone he didn't even know for a hundred years instead of her did make her heart pang with jealousy, though she quickly killed the feeling when she noticed it.

Next, Oz got them all goldfish, buying the tank from the gorgon vendor, quickly heading home to set up the tank and put the goldfish in, quickly returning to Aaravi and Zoe.

The rest of the evening was spent having fun at the stalls, eating candies and snacks while playing the games to amass a collection of souvenirs.

As night took over the sky, Oz took Aaravi and Zoe to a hill over looking the festival, fireworks starting to go off.

As the bangs of the fireworks began filling the air, Oz heard one more bang amongst them from the distance, it was back in the main part of town. _"I'll be right back..."_

Oz vanished into his shadow. He reappeared in the shadows near a very familiar gorgon, Vera Oberlin, the girl, no, the woman Oz was head over heels for.

She was flanked on all sides, her left and right being blocked by alley walls, the back and front being blocked by mimes, Gunbozo's japan branch, the JuuPiero.

Oz remained hidden within the shadows as he observed what was going on, Vera had been shot in the shoulder by one of them, she was about to use her gorgon vision to turn them to stone, but they mimed pulling out large mirrors.

Normal people might assume that would do nothing, but Oz and Vera, who could both speak clown, which mimes were a part of, and knew their ways, they knew when a true mime mimed something, it was as if it was real, invisible, but real.

The ones not miming the mirror being held up mimed pulling out guns, they used mime guns for concealed carry.

Just as the shots were launched, Oz's tentacles pulled Vera down into her shadow, and he leaped out, starting to fight the mimes.

Oz managed to mime heavy bullet proof plating across his body, causing many silent gasps as they dropped their guns and mirrors.

Oz then mimed a bo staff but they all mimed swords and armour, so Oz had quite a battle.

After a long fight, Oz managed to knock out all of the mimes, pulling Vera out of the void onto her feet.

"How did you d- Oh, Oz, why are you here? And in a yukata?" Vera dusted herself off, she hadn't been in his void before, so she was shocked when she entered, but when she saw him, she pieced it together.

_"I'm hanging out with Zoe and Aaravi at the festival. See answer one for second answer as well."_

"How did you beat all these guys without killing them? Mimes normally mime being invisible unless killed."

_"I mimed a bo staff, since the only way to beat a mime is with a better mime. Can I heal you?"_

"You're a trained mime? What century did you learn in, or year if you can remember?" Vera nodded and took her hand off her shoulder. Oz had healed her before, they worked together a lot, especially after Oz came out as a deity, but he always asked before healing her, which she appreciated.

_"Eighteen twelve, the year after modern mime was invented, at least that was my formal training, before I learnt telepathy, to hide my voice I acted mute and spoke through miming."_ Oz focused, shadows entering Vera's shoulder and delicately removing the bullet.

Oz then began healing her shoulder, which was soon patched up. He then used a basic mending spell to restore her designer shirt and jacket.

_"All better, any residing pain?"_ Oz was protective of anyone he didn't view as an enemy, so when it came to friends, he was quite protective.

"No, doctor Oz, have I every felt residual pain after you heal me? You can stop asking." Vera chuckled, she was flattered he was so concerned, the majority of her friends didn't care as long as she was dying, Scott being the major exception, Miranda was fifty fifty, and Polly only noticed when she was sober, so rarely.

Vera never really noticed the fact she started calling Oz her friend, it kind of happened naturally over the two and a quarter years she knew him.

She originally only talked with him because she was curiously since he didn't really have a background, but over the years of working with him on projects, he grew close to her and she now counted him as a close friend, even family, she did owe her life to him multiple times over after all.

_"The one time I don't ask is the one time you'll be in pain, so I'm never going to stop asking."_ Oz's telepathy snapped Vera out of her thought as she began reminicing.

_"Anyways, I'm not going to ask why you're here, I assume you have business, so I'm going to go back to Aaravi and Zoe, okay? We'll be heading home soon, so if you need a lift just text me your coordinates."_

Before Vera could do more than wave, Oz was gone, reappearing with Zoe and Aaravi. _"Sorry I vanished, Vera needed some help."_

"It's okay Oz, but you missed all the fire works." Zoe looked up at him pouting, her chance to confess was gone, it was time for plan thre-

_"Sorry again, but thanks for suggesting this, you're a great friend."_ Zoe's world shattered as her void eyes lost some of their light, before she forced them to light back up.

She was just friend zoned, but she couldn't show her pain, she could hold out until they got home.

Soon, Zoe was dropped off home and Oz went home with Aaravi. Zoe quickly got changed into a large baggy t-shirt of her favourite anime, and put on a pair of shorts. she quickly curled up in a ball on her couch with her phone and ice cream.

UwUNarfieldOtp: Polly, are you sober?

LSDope: For once, yeah, why?

UwUNarfliedOtp: Can you come over, I need someone to talk to and I'm considering the cult.

Polly stared at her phone, if Zoe was contemplating going to her cult for help, it was urgent.

LSDope: I'll be right there.

Polly soon came down through Zoe's roof, all of her eyes leaking black tears. "I-is that your blood, or your tears?"

"Ju-just tears." She sniffled while shoveling chocolate ice cream into her mouth straight from the tub. She had turned on her sad playlist that consisted mainly of lo-fi relaxation songs and artists like Cavetown. (If you don't know Cavetown, I recommend looking them up on Youtube)

Polly quickly floated down, sitting beside her, her concern visible on her face. "What happened Zoe, do I need to kill someone? Need me to seduce a writer to make them change the canon so your otp works?"

"When has canon stopped my otps Polly?" She giggled slightly at her own joke, but it was weak and gentle. "It's Oz... I was trying to join his harem, and he friend zoned me..."

"Wait, Oz is making a harem? And no offence Zoe, but you suck hard when it comes to realising people's romantic intentions. I have the perfect plan to get you into his harem, you just need to trust me." Polly was smirking, she did have a plan.

Zoe looked up at Polly hopefully, she was a master seducer, she could seduce a chair, Zoe knew this for a fact since she _did_ , long story, so if she had a plan, it might just work.

=-=-= Oz's apartment building =-=-=

Oz got up out of bed, groaning softly as he went to investigate the knocking in his pajamas.

He opened the door, staring at Polly, who was abnormally calm, and Zoe who was abnormally dejected looking. _"Uh, you okay Zoe? You look upset, did something happen?"_

Polly grabbed the back of Zoe's shirt collar. "She thinks you friend zoned her, and is upset because she wants to join you harem, enjoy."

Polly pushed Zoe into the apartment against Oz before vanishing, leaving a very bewildered Oz and a very flustered Zoe.

"W-wait Oz she- She's wron- well no she isn't _wrong_ \- I do want to but I- I get that we're just- I-I'm sorr-" Zoe was going to keep stumbling over her words if Oz didn't place his index finger up to her mouth.

_"Shhhh, you'll wake up Aaravi and Dahlia. That's why you brought us to that festival, right? It makes more sense now, if you wanted to go to a festival you would've just asked me, but to seem inconspicuous you invited Aaravi and Dahlia too, right?"_

She weakly nodded, looking down towards her feet nervously as she began speaking more quietly now as Oz closed the door. "Y-yeah, I... I was afraid if I went along with you, Aaravi would get worried I was trying to steal you..."

Oz chuckled slightly and pat Zoe's head, leaning down and kissing her forehead. _"I've known you for eons, we've done it multiple times, we were a couple up until a megaannum ago and we only broke up because you didn't want to hold me back from going to mix with the mortals. You could've just asked and I would've-"_

Oz stopped, now slightly glaring at Zoe. _"The go away tablet didn't exist, did it? You were trying to lure me to your sex room, you degenerate."_ He bopped her head gently with a dissapproving look.

"I-I'm sorry, I know now that I should've asked, I-I get if you're ma-" Zoe was interrupted again when Oz pulled her in for a tight hug.

_"But you're my degenerate friend, or should I say, my degenerate girl friend."_ Zoe looked up at him hesitantly, trying to see if he was joking.

When she saw he wasn't joking, she began smiling widely and hugged him tightly, pushing her head into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it a bit clearer since I didn't specify, I'm making Oz a junior in this one, so I can possibly do a monster camp kinda thing.
> 
> Also, I probably won't do any more smut in this fanfic, it just kinda feels out of place, but I'll probably be doing a full smut fanfic after this.


	4. The Coven: Movie Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz, Aaravi and Dahlia are hanging out at summer camp together, they aren't too worried about increasing the harem at the moment.
> 
> However, the coven are in serious trouble, Kralak-Thul, the World Fucker is being released onto the mortal plane after some idiot gave Damien a magical sword while he was bored.

Oz groaned as he awoke to the sound of Dahlia yelling, looking up at her while covering Aaravi's ears to try spare her from waking up. _"What's wrong Dahlia?"_

"The Coven are having a summer special, a full length film! But they aren't letting me be their assistant because I was too aggressive and accidentally killed some civilians when I was given an episode!"

_"Fine, fine, I'll go ask if you can join them, who knows, they might say yes if we ask politely."_ Oz turned into a puddle and formed into his clothes, it was hot out so it was just a yellow shirt and jeans, rather than a shirt and caridgen.

After some time of looking, Oz and Dahlia found the coven talking to Calculester, who was calculating how long they had until Kralak-Thul fucked the world.

Before Oz could speak, Hope cried out, at least he's pretty sure that's the small one's name. "It's alright happened? How, Damien doesn't know the ritual to unleash him!"

"It's possible that he has allied with Kralak-Thul's cult, Damien has no issue with cults after all." Faith guessed, reading the conclusion on Calculester's screen.

"Well, either way, we need a strong ally for this, any ideas girls?" Joy asked, thinking about who she would pick, it couldn't be Dmitri, he was strong sure, but he was still a reaccuring villian.

_"You could choose Dahlia, she's more than willi-"_ Oz was interrupted by the coven all turning to him ready to fight.

"Who's that voice- Oh it's Oz!" The three of them said, falling into their habit of talking in sync when they thought there was a threat, but they all seemed to calm down, smiling at Oz.

"You three know Oz? Oz you never told me you were friends with the coven." Dahlia looked amazed but also slightly grumpy that Oz was holding out on her.

Before Oz could explain, Joy spoke up. "Of course we know him, he used his magic to prevent Hope from dying and removed the trauma of passing on, and helped us fight the big bad of season one."

Dahlia growled, putting her hands to her head. "Gah! I knew I should've paid more attention to season one!"

Hope was the next to speak up. "Though, at the time, we didn't know of his eldritch abilities- Wait, Faith, Joy, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hope smiled at them both, who looked at each other in confusion before realising, all three of them turning to Oz. "You could be our supernatural ally in the movie!"

_"I-I'm not sure, I only came to talk to you to ask if you could let Dahlia be-"_ Oz stopped talking when he heard distant murmuring, he focused on it, recognising it as an arcane chant.

He pinpointed the origin in less than a second, and sensed the hesitation of someone about to try killing some else, realising Faith was the only possible target from that angle.

He leapt forward, tackling her down, getting hit in the back with a large blast of eldritch energy which managed to blast him open, tearing him in half.

Before Dahlia and the coven could even scream in fear that Oz was killed, a tentacle flew out of him, grabbing someone from a tree, dragging them over as his body reconnected itself.

_"Are you okay Faith?"_ As Oz dragged the cultist back, he stood up and helped Faith to her feet.

"Y-yes, thank you Oz, you saved my life, that would've killed if it hit me. Looks like I was right about Kralak-Thul's cult being involved." Faith pat down her clothes to fix them.

"Oz, we need you, you are the only one at the camp strong enough to force Kralak-Thul back to the dark realms." Joy pleaded to Oz, putting her hands together to start begging before Oz spoke.

_"Fine, fine, you don't need to beg, it's unbecoming of someone as strong as you."_ Oz began speaking in sign language so the cameras could pick up on what he was saying.

"Thank you Oz! I'm sure we'll be able to defeat the big bad with your help!" Joy smiled widely at Oz as he begrudgingly accepted.

"What are you doing with your hands Oz?" Dahlia looked down at Oz, tilting her hands.

_"I'm using sign language so the editing crew can sub- Wait, cameras can't record me, how will this work?"_ Oz looked at Joy, who went to explain, but then couldn't come up with anything.

"They're magic cameras, those pick up on you right? They are also thermal, so that works too." Hope guessed.

_"Under normal circumstances neither of them work, but I guess I'll start using heat magic to outline myself."_ Oz began heating himself so he could be picked up on by the cameras.

Dahlia chuckled as she smirked. "Oh that trick you do in b-" Before she could finished that though, a tentacle wrapped around her face to cover her mouth, silencing her.

_"Do not finish that thought when I uncover your mouth, got it?"_ Dahlia nodded quickly and Oz pulled his tentacle back, it retreating into the back of his neck.

Dahlia was silent when she was given to speech once again, Joy raising a brow curiously. "What was that Dahlia? What kind of trick is it?"

Dahlia was now conflicted, she wanted to answer Joy so she'd trust her more, but Oz was looking at her so sternly that she couldn't decide so she covered her mouth to stop herself from speaking, siding with Oz.

_"First order of business, I know Kralak-Thul enjoys partying, so he's probably busy, so we have some time if we want to find him. We need to find out soon so I can bring us there, before he gets bored."_

Oz pulled out his phone, beginning to make a few texts. "Who are you texting Oz, some powerful deity you know?" Joy tried looking over his shoulder only to be blocked by a wall of phobias.

_"It's rude to try read someone's texts over their shoulder you know."_ Oz's phone began ringing and he walked away from Joy, quickly answering it.

"Yeah, Stan, it's me Oz. Yeah I've been good, yes my grades are still good, yes Amira is doing well and so are Vicky and Brian. Oh I haven't actually spoke to Kale in a little while, I'll text you about him later."

Hope, Joy and Faith all tried listening to this "Stan" Oz was talking to, but the sound of static that came with Oz speaking blocked them from hearing.

"First things first, where's Damien? Thanks, could you cut off his portals? Yeah he'll be home later but he needs a talking to. Yes he unleashed a deity again, talk to you again soon Stan."

"Who was that Oz? I don't know any Gods called Stan, was he some hermit that knows all the ways of arcanum? Some demi-god that Zues has hidden away for his own good?" Hope began feverishly asking questions.

_"No, Stan LaVey, one of Damien's dads, they track were he is based off of his portals, which come from an app on his phone, so I asked them to cut off his subscription and tell me his location. And for that, it's surprisingly simple, the rave tree at school, apparently it's still used during summer."_

Hope seemed kind of disappointed about how simple it was but then realised something. "How do you know Damien's dad? Last I checked they don't leave hell."

_"Long story short, since I'm not able to die and I'm kind of a deity, I can travel between the realms and planes. We met before him and Lucien were rulers of the eight circle."_

"Strange, didn't expect you to be friends with demons after the devil himself killed your parents..." Faith said, looking deep in thought.

_"What? I never ha-"_ Oz was cut off by Joy shrugging and speaking next.

"We shouldn't be surprised, he's friends with Dahlia after all, they're constantly sitting together." Joy looked at Dahlia who was stood there.

Oz only became more confused that apparently Joy believed the story of his non-existent parents being killed by the devil. _"Look where did you hear th-"_

"I expected him to hate demons though, hence why he hangs out with Aaravi the Slayer." Hope said, Oz giving up on correcting them, sighing and face palming.

_"Gods damn this... Let's get this over with, Coven, camera crew, group up."_ Once they all grouped up, Oz used a spell to make a shadow encompass them all, and they all sank into them since Oz couldn't push them all down.

They soon appeared in the field, where Oz looked up at the massive eldritch being that was Kralak-Thul, who looked like all destruction encarnate.

_"Just tell me when I need to appear to end the fight."_ Oz leaned against the tree, looking up at the flying mass of death.

The fight quickly began as the Coven cast a flight spell on themselves, flying up to meet Kralak-Thul midair for a fight.

Spells were slung, tentacles were swung, battle music was sung. Oz walked up to Damien who was pulling out all of his knives.

_"Just let them, it's easier for me, I'll give you two popes and Elvis from my corpse collection if you don't interfere, and give me the sword."_

For the duration of the fight, Damien was the most well behaved person at the rave and gave Oz the sword.. Oz nearly stepped in early as Joy was hit down out of the air, but he just ran to her side and began healing her.

As she was healed, a flashback montage of funny moments of Joy with her friends and major moments from each season played as she tried to fight back the claws of death.

Oz was going to question how a flashback sequence happened in real time, but who cares at this point? Not him, he gave up after the Coven believed the devil killed his parents.

After Joy returned to the fight for a while, the two other witches were stuck down, and Joy turned to Oz. "O-oz, I need to heal Faith and Hope, you deal with Kralak-Thul!"

Oz cracked his neck, he didn't actually have a spine to create the cracking noise, so a phobia snapped a tiny twig behind his neck and then tossed the twig.

Oz let some of his real for slip out as he began floating up. He began to whip the world-fucker with his many tentacles, restraining his tentacles as well.

After Oz inflicted much more damage than the Coven, he pulled out the sword used to unleash Kralak-Thul and stabbed him with it, sealing the eldritch being into the blade.

Once Oz was sure the world-fucker was properly sealed in the sword, he placed it into the void where it would never be seen again unless Oz decided the world needed to be destroyed.

Oz returned to his normal form and landed beside Joy who was nervously sweating while she and Faith kept trying to heal Hope. "No no no, we've lost you before but not again, we can't be sure you'll return!"

Joy had begun crying, and a sad flash back montage begun showing Hope's best moments, before Oz interjected. _"Look, I know montages happen in movies, but one flash back montage is enough, here."_

Oz handed an Orb of Healing +4 to Joy, who took it while weeping. "But what about your parents, you need this to revive them."

_"I really never had parents, just save her life."_ Oz sighed while massaging his brow.

Joy used the orb on Hope, who gasped as her eyes shot open. She sat up, coughing harshly as she clutched her chest. "I-I didn't die?"

"Oz used his Orb of Healing to save your life, and he sealed Kralak-Thul while you were out, and he's hidden the sword in the void, a place he has total control over, he will never be released again!"

The screen slowly faded to black as the Coven's main theme began playing, Oz just sat there as it happened, seeing the credits roll in front of him.

=-=-= At the campfire =-=-=

Joy walked over and sat beside Oz, smiling over at him. "Thanks again for helping us defeat the big bad of the movie Oz, I'll be sending the your cut of the profits to you when it comes out."

_"It's not a problem Joy, just, I can't do this kind of thing again, got it?"_ Oz said while feeding one of his phobias a smore.

"Why, is there a limit to how much power you can expend?" Joy tilted her head curiously.

_"No, well yes but it is near infinite and refills whenever I consume enough fear, it's more, Dahlia won't let me hear the end of it..."_

"But why is Dahlia so important, I know you two are friends, but I always though you were logical enough to place the world over your friends."

_"If it comes down to it, I will, but Dahlia and I are more than friends."_ He sighed, making another smore as he spoke.

"Wait you're cheating on Aaravi, I heard you two were dating but I wasn't sure so I didn't tell the others."

_"I am dating Aaravi but... You see, I'm the embodiment of fear and Zoe is the embodiment of insanity right? Well there's an embodiment of love, and he is losing power since he doesn't want to take peoples love, and he can't gather enough himself through osmosis,"_

_"So, he's given me a fragment of his power, so I can gather some love too, so long story short, I'm making a harem, so far it includes Aaravi, Dahlia and Zoe..."_

"Oh, that somehow makes more sense, you don't seem like the cheating type after all. Say, I know I prefer groups of three, but I wouldn't mind trying a group of five~"

It took Oz a moment to realise she meant she wants to join his harem, since he forgot to include her in the count, and himself.

"After all, you need some more body diversity, don't you?" Joy smirked as she looked at Oz was a thirst only few could muster.

_"O-oh uhm sure, you can join, I doubt they'd mind, but if they do I'll have to say no... But one ground rule."_ Oz looked at her, trying to withstand the tsunami that was her gaze.

"What is it? One at a time, no safe word, you-"

_"None of those things! Geez, here I thought the rumours of you being depraved were baseless... The rule is, the camera crew can't come into or onto my property, specifically the bedroom."_

Joy giggled as Oz shook his head, placing a hand on his head as he looked down. She quickly pulled him into a deep kiss as the credits began rolling again, since every good movie has a mid/post credits scene.


	5. Diplomatic Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer ended too soon, and Oz and the group were back at school. Not too soon after Oz arrived back in school, and certain fish princess is raising hell in the school, and for some reason, Principle Giant Spider decides Oz is the best man for the job. That reason being he's an immortal eldritch deity that has great grades and is getting more charming by the week.

We rejoin Oz at a slightly familiar sight, Oz walked over to his usual table, sitting down and slamming his head into the table.

Only Aaravi and Valerie were sat there, one, because there were only three seats at the table, two, all the rest of his friends had their own friend groups, but third, Oz asked his harem to keep it like this to give him a break from the whole harem thing.

Valerie looked at him, raising a brow. "Another deity ask a favour of you that you were too spineless to say no to?" She smirked slightly as she teased him.

_"One, ouch, I do have something resembling a pride... And two, no, unless you count the sexual favours that Zoe asks for... how does she even think of them?"_

"Don't need to hear about your sex life bud, if it isn't deity favours, what's got'cha so down in the dumps?" Valerie finished putting the last of her stock away.

_"Pgs needs a favour and I was too spineless to say no..."_ Oz sighed as he kept his head on the table, Aaravi sitting down opposite Oz with her lunch tray.

"What's wrong with Oz, V?" Aaravi looked at Valerie, it was fifty fifty whether or not either of them was going to give a clear answer, so she chose to ask Valerie.

"Pgs needs a favour and our favourite shadow didn't have enough back bone to say no, double A." Valerie poked one of the phobias trying to steal her food from the top of Oz's head with the back of her fork, hissing.

"What's the favour Oz? Damien been acting up? I could help if that's it!" Aaravi wanted to help, so she was hoping despite the odds that it would be a monster slaying job.

_"No... Miranda is demanding a suitor or else she will invade Monstropolis, so Pgs, after reading I was making a harem on Zoe's blog, asked if I could take her... And I said sure like an idiot."_

At this point, the phobia trying to steal Valerie's food had grabbed a fork, and was dueling her in a fork fight for her mashed potatoes.

"Oh, well uh, I can't really help you on that one Oz but that one trick you did with Zoe, you kn-" Aaravi was quickly cut off by Valerie and Oz putting their index finger on her mouth, Oz having to stretch his arm to do so.

_"How did you make it for two years being a tsundere when you have no shame?"_ Oz sighed as he pulled back his arm, Valerie snatching Aaravi's fork to fight a second phobia that grabbed Oz's knife and pulled it to his head.

"Oz, sit up straight, quickly, your phobias are winning the fight!" Valerie pleaded, Oz sitting up with a look of confusion on his face before a bit of mashed potato fell from one of the phobia's hands.

_"What did I tell all of you about eating my friends food you litt-"_ Oz proceeded to finish that conversation in his mind with the phobias.

=-=-= Spooky High Staff Room =-=-=

Oz was sat in the staff room across from Miranda, it was after school so none of the teachers but PGS was standing there, praying his sacrifice of Oz would appease Miranda.

"This is the suitor you brought me Principal Giant Spider?" Miranda didn't try to hide her disappointment, Oz had nothing she was looking for, he didn't look royal, he wasn't outwardly charming, he didn't even have a mouth for heaven's sake.

"U-uhm, Miranda, this is Oz, Oz, this is Miranda." PGS awkwardly introduced them to each other, sweating profusely. (Can spiders even sweat? Who knows? Not me, and my wifi is terrible so I'm not going to waste half an hour looking it up)

_"H-hello, Miss Vanderbilt, Vera has told me a lot about you."_ Oz extended a hand to shake. Miranda placed her hand in his, but in the princess way when they expected a kiss on their hand.

"Vera has told you about me? An unnoticeable shadow like you knows Vera? Lying to me will be punished by death from now on, so stop lying." Oz brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently before releasing her hand.

_"She has, I work with Vera a lot because of the fact I am unnoticeable, you are more right about that comment than you think. No one that doesn't know me can remember my face and as long as I am dressed right, I go unnoticed anywhere."_

That wording instantly gave Miranda an idea. "Then I have the perfect idea, you'll kill the airpeople preee-see-dunt? pree-se-dont? However you say it, you'll kill them, their ruler. They have a speech at the end of the week, you'll have it done by this time next week or I'll invade Monstropolis and my own suitor."

Oz's face dropped as Miranda got up, as soon as she left, he slammed his head down into the table, sending a large crack halfway down the middle.

=-=-= Later than day at Oz's apartment =-=-=

Oz was trying to sleep on the couch, it was game night so all of the girls were over. He decided to pull out his phone and text Vera, to ask her for help.

Shadowboi: Hey Vera, you awake?

BadBitch: If you have suddenly become a fuckboy and are going to try sext me, I will kill Brian and Vicky

Shadowboi: Not Amira? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

BadBitch: We went on one date, ONE!

Shadowboi: No, this about Miranda, has she told you her plans?

BadBitch: No, she's only told me she is using my advice to "Take things into her own hands"

Shadowboi: Well, she is looking for a suitor, and is going to invade monstropolis to find one next week unless her candidate kills the airpeople president

BadBitch: Well shit, I can't exploit a kingdom as much as a city, who is the possible suitor?

Shadowboi: Me

BadBitch: Very funny Oz, but this is important

Shadowboi: I'm being serious, just look up Zoe's blog for last week

BadBitch: Two things, _YOU'RE_ making a fucking harem? Second, how did you keep Zoe silent for a three months!?

Shadowboi: By keeping up with the lust of a fanfic writer

BadBitch: And here I thought I couldn't feel bad for someone. So, are you going to kill the airpeople president?

Shadowboi: Wouldn't be the first time, I've done it for cash, for you, so protecting a city seems worth it.

BadBitch: I'll have your usual sniper and disguise ready, when do you need it?

Shadowboi: Friday, just after school, meet in the usual spot?

BadBitch: Got it, see you then Oz

Shadowboi: Thanks Vera, I'll see you on Friday.

=-=-= An abandoned classroom =-=-=

Friday was soon here, so Oz and Vera were meeting in an abandoned classroom in Spooky High's third dungeon floor.

Oz put on the usual suit, it had a grey jacket, a black vest, a dark grey shirt and a yellow tie. Oz didn't actually need a disguise, no one would know him at the speech, so even if someone saw him, no one could remember him.

_"I'll be back in a half hour or less, if not, I'll double the payment, so stay here, please."_ Oz grabbed his sniper in its case, a Barrett 1.00 caliber, what you get when you breed two Barrett .50 calibers.

Oz fell back into his shadow just as Vera started a timer, appearing on one of the roofs near where the speech was being held, setting up his sniper as he got ready.

The speech was a bit delayed, and the president was a jumpy as a chicken, probably because he was part chicken.

A loud blast was heard as Oz took the shot and the president's head blew open like a gruesome watermelon.

Oz quickly got up and dove behind one of the chimneys to get into the shadow, both because he didn't feel like getting shot and time was nearly up.

He didn't even have time to correct himself in the void so he flopped out of a shadow in the classroom with the timer, it going off just after Oz got there.

"Close one Oz, you really took your time getting that shot, huh?" She smirked as she crossed her legs while sitting on one of the desks.

_"I only had one shot and I had to make sure she would be dead... But I got back in time, so the payment I made before this should be enough."_ Oz spoke as he melted and then reformed into his usual clothes.

He picked up the suit and pants, folding all of it individually and putting it in a duffel bag, disassembling the sniper rifle and putting it back in its case, putting the case in the bag.

He handed Vera the bag, sighing in relief at the fact he managed to save a city, despite how shitty of a city it is.

Oz soon felt his phone vibrating, he took it out, raising a brow, It read "Princess Vanderbilt".

"I added Miranda to your contacts while you were gone, also, if she saw what you did, expect this to be a call for a date." Vera smirked, she knew Oz's lock code and Oz knew beforehand that she did, but he knew she'd just find it again, so he didn't change it.

_"Just great, but thanks Vera, I appreciate you keeping my equipment for me."_ He picked up the call, raising the phone to his ear.

"Ah Oz, how wonderfully you dealt with that fake ruler! She didn't even execute one person during her speech, I expect you to meet me at the coordinates I texted you, Vera told me you could read coordinates after all."

Oz was about to respond before he heard a click, she had hung up on him. She was going to be _such_ fun.

He fell back into his shadow, taking a moment in the void to rest as he checked the coordinates, putting his phone in his pocket before ejecting himself out at the instructed coordinates.

Miranda jumped as Oz appeared in the alley near her carriage. After a moment, he came out of the alley and stood by the stairs of the carriage as one of her serfs opened her door.

He offered her his hand, helping her out of her regal carriage. "Do you not have anything more formal, Oz?" She pouted when she saw his usual school attire.

_"No, I never wear anything but my pajamas and my school wear, so I never bought anything else."_ Oz looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, his usual attire was normally formal enough since he rolled out the sleeves and did up all the buttons.

"Then we'll have to go shopping together some time soon! The tailor serfs are better, but shopping is more fun, since you get to try on everything!" Miranda smiled surprisingly cutely.

Oz had heard from Vera when they hung out that Miranda was cute, Vera spent most of her time with Oz ranting about her friends, so he heard a lot about them, but she was even cuter than he expected.

Oz looked at where they were as they walked in, it was a five star restaurant he'd been to once for Valerie's birthday, which Vera paid for.

Valerie had chosen to invite him despite the fact Aaravi begged to go, since it was around the same time he began turning in on himself and the rest of the colour crew began dating and not having time for him.

_"It's been a while since I was here last..."_ Oz thought, absentmindedly projecting his thoughts.

"You've been here? This place doesn't serve most commoners though." Miranda tilted her head in confusion.

_"I was a guest at Valerie's birthday here."_ Oz chuckled softly as he remembered that day.

"Oh, that explains it, but Pgs also said you were a knight, that's the only reason I even considered you as a suitor..." Miranda was still confused as she and Oz sat down.

_"Well, yeah, but I haven't done anything as a knight in quite a while..."_ Oz said, hoping to dismiss this topic.

"How did you become a knight? Which kingdom do you belong to?" Miranda didn't get the hint so she continued asking about it.

_"About twenty five years ago, I helped Damien's dads take over the eight circle of hell, so they knighted me..."_ Oz sighed, his momentary nostalgia of being here again now gone.

"Wait, Damien's parents are ki- Oh yes, he told me recently that he was a prince, so that checks out, and explains the harem, a lot of nobles have harems!" Miranda smiled as she understood what Oz was explaining.

_"N-not so loud please Miranda, it's bad enough with the whole school knowing, I don't want everyone to know..."_ Oz blushed as he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, sorry, this is a fine dining establishment, I should remember to use my etiquette here." Miranda sent an apologetic look to every, smiling cutely as she did.

Their menus were soon provided to them, Oz was relieved to see the prices weren't too high, with what he made from his weekly job with Vera he could at least pay his half of the bill.

Their date went a lot more smoothly than Oz expected, since they had very different ideas of what was fun, or to be expected of a ruler.

Oz wasn't again monarchies, he was perfectly fine with them, what he was against was tyrants, which the Vanderbilts fell firmly into, but Oz knew Miranda wasn't to fault, she was just raised poorly.

Oz tried his best to correct Miranda on her incorrect information, but she was thoroughly brainwashed by propaganda.

He was able to change a few of her opinions, but he could tell she wouldn't remember them and would revert back to normal in a day or two.

Oz then took her to the mall after they split the bill for the restaurant, showing Miranda his ability to shadow hop.

Oz was taken through the clothes store to try on nearly everything, Miranda buying him quite a few difference outfits that she liked.

Oz was kind of taken aback from how generous she was being, she was buying a nearly complete stranger all the clothes he could need just because he did what he viewed as a simple favour.

At one point, Miranda found a large hoodie she wanted to try on, it wasn't really Oz's style, but after she gave him practiced puppy dog eyes, he couldn't help but give in and up on the hoodie, which she bought for him as well.

Oz decided to take her to a fair that was in town after putting the clothes in the void, choosing to walk there.

Without Oz even realising it, they were holding hands by the time they reached the carnival.

Oz, when he did notice their interlocked hands, began wondering just how effective his newfound power from the embodiment of love was, or how desperate Miranda was for someone to love.

Oz took Miranda through the fair, winning many prizes from games that were made to be scams, but hey, eldritch powers can beat most things.

Miranda soon spotted the ferris wheel and promptly began begging Oz to take her to it, squeezing his hand and trying to drag him to it.

Oz was going to say no, he knew Miranda would more than likely panic about airpeople attacks from what he heard from Vera, but when he saw her pouty face, he sighed and began to follow her.

After a bit of waiting, Oz and Miranda were the first in the ferris wheel, and were slowly ascending, stopping repeatedly to let people on.

Once they were at the peak, the ferris wheel stopped once again, but unlike before, it didn't start after a minute or two.

Miranda waited patiently for another minute or two, before she began shaking, looking to Oz. "C-can you see what's going on?"

Oz nodded and looked over the edge. _"From what I can tell, the wheel's malfunctioning, shouldn't take too long to fix."_

Miranda began getting nervous as she looked over the edge, beginning to twiddle her thumbs idly as a fidget.

Oz noticed her growing fear and put his hand on his shoulder, causing her to jump. _"It's okay, you'll be fine, though it's fine to be afraid."_

Oz began siphoning her fear, enough to stop her from getting more panicked. She slowly turned and hugged Oz's side, hugging her tight.

Oz began blushing but wrapped his arms around her too, patting her back reassuringly.

As they hugged, Miranda began calming down, resting against Oz gently.

"Thank you Oz, this date has been lovely, I'm so glad you chose to be my suitor, most princesses don't get any say in their love life, but you've went above and beyond to let me have free will." Miranda smiled up at him.

_"I really haven't, I've just resigned since you're royalty and I'm not. You should be thanking your father for letting you choose your suitor."_ He knew he really hadn't done much, so he said it plainly.

Miranda giggled softly and leaned up, stealing a quick kiss on the lips. "You realise as a knight, you are free to do as you wish with me as the chosen suitor as long as you don't hurt me."

_"But why would I? You shouldn't congratulate me as if I'm being extremely nice just for not being a total dick, you need to raise your standards like Vera says."_ Oz sighed, patting her hair, which was surprisingly soft despite being in salt water most of the time.

"Hmm, yes, Vera does says that quite a lot... I just didn't want to expect too much, only the basics, like fighting dragons in my honour and the like." Miranda leaned into Oz's touch, smiling up at him.

Soon, with a mechanical whirr, the ferris wheel began moving again, though it continued starting and stopping to let people on, until Oz and Miranda reached the bottom.

That was when the ferris wheel was full, and it continued slowly moving along. It went a few spins more than normal to apologise to those who were stuck waiting longer.

As Miranda slowly let go of Oz to admire the surrounding, Oz texted the rest of the girls that he wasn't going to pick them up so he could give Miranda a night to get used to Oz's apartment.

The ferris wheel soon stopped, and Miranda and Oz were let off. Oz took Miranda out to an alley in the town, falling into the shadows with her, reappearing in Miranda's castle's courtyard under her suggestion.

She swam inside while Oz stood there, having to increase his weight so he wouldn't float up, having put his watch into the void so it wouldn't break underwater.

Oz also gave Miranda's serfs her plushies to carry in with her to put in her room.

Miranda came back with a packed bag of clothes for her to change into. Oz pulled them into the shadow of a wall and they reappeared in Oz's bathroom where Oz melted out of his clothes and left to reform into his pajamas.

He came back with some towels, offering them to Miranda before returning to bed. Soon, Miranda came into the room in a light pink blouse.

She slowly got into the bed with Oz, hugging him tightly as she moved close to him. "We need to buy you a better apartment, and better furniture."

_"That's really not necessary Miranda, but thanks for the thought."_ Oz smiled as he began patting her head and stroking her hair again.

"I know, but I want to make you happy, so I can be a good girlfriend." Miranda smiled up at Oz, that look of innocence being utterly adorable to Oz.

_"Miranda I... Fine, but there will be a budget."_ Oz sighed softly, he had fun today, maybe being spineless wasn't so bad?

No it was still terrible, but Miranda, the genocidal princess? Maybe she was pretty good.


	6. Conflicted feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, what Oz has been wanting since the beginning of this chapter of his life, but what if it isn't all he expected?

This was it, a month after Oz began dating Miranda, it was time to ask Vera out, he made sure to get permission from all of the girls first to be sure though.

None of them had an issues with him asking out Vera, so after Oz and Vera's weekly heist, he organised a hangout for the day after.

They agreed upon heading to Oz's new apartment that Miranda bought for him and that he recently finished unpacking into.

Oz was in one of his new outfits, the large yellow hoodie Miranda got him, and some grey jeans. He made sure his apartment was clear, and he had just got back from the store, he bought some ingredients.

Oz had an hour before Vera would arrive at noon, so he was understandably shocked when he heard his buzzer go off. He rushed over and answered it. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's Vera, strawberry." What most people would assume was a cute, but a bit odd, nickname, was actually a code that he used when he needed to get into her house because the police had hit him with an anti-spacial magic spell.

Though when Vera used it, it just meant she was being watched and or tracked by the police and needed to be let in quickly.

Oz unlocked the front door with a button beside the speaker by his door. Miranda had bought him a pent house, so he had control of the downstairs entrance.

Vera soon knocked on his apartment's door before entering. "Thanks, I know I'm here early, I was doing some last minute 'shopping' and I was nearly caught. Can I change in your room?"

Oz looked at her, she was in one of her usual outfits, a blue shirt under a black jacket with a matching skirt, tights and boots, but she had a bag on her back, an expensive looking backpack.

_"Uh, sure, need a disguise for when you leave? If you need makeup I can run out and buy some."_ Oz nodded, wondering why she would need to change, assuming it was just to throw off the police.

After a few minutes, Vera came back, now wearing a floral button up shirt, black jeans, fashionable boots and a black lace choker.

Oz tried his best not to stare but even with him commonly going Vera's personal house, though only for business, he had never seen her dressed so casually.

"What, is one of my snakes making a dumb face?" She noticed his dumbstruck look, and began wondering why he looked so surprised.

_"Just, kinda surprised, you've never dressed so casually before, it suits you though."_ Oz said, focusing on stopping himself from blushing.

"Because we've only ever talked for business while friends, I thought you wanted to keep things formal, so I stayed formal." Vera shrugged and walked over, looking into the bag Oz left on the counter.

"Why so many ingredients, forgot to do your shopping until now or something?" Vera said while rooting through it.

_"I-I was planning on making some snacks and stuff since you said you'd be staying a few hours, and since anything we didn't eat, I could give to the others, but since you're here early we can pass-"_

"Miranda has told me a lot about you when you're casual, a lot more sexual things than I'd prefer, but one thing that kept coming up is that you're a great cook, better than her chefs, so no, we will not pass." Vera said while smiling at Oz.

_"O-okay well, my tv has most channels and streaming services so you can wa-"_ Oz began to reach for the remote as he spoke.

"No, I want to watch you cook, I want to see if you are actually cooking it or if you use magic on it." Vera began to walk to the kitchen.

Oz quickly followed after her, grabbing the bag from the bar's counter. Soon, he and Vera were in the kitchen.

Oz began cooking multiple things at once, a small batch of cookies, a small batch of brownies, popcorn and cupcakes.

"Say, I don't want to overstep, but I missed lunch, could you make me something filling? I understand if not." Vera was sitting on a chair she had brought from the dining room.

_"Sure, would you prefer something hot or cold?"_ Oz was already looking through the fridge and presses for ingredients.

"Something hot, if it isn't too much of a bother." With that, multiple tentacles came forth from the back of Oz's neck and head. He had to take out ingredients and more pans, while also taking the snacks off the heat and putting them where they need to be.

After about five minutes, a plate of hot food was in front of Vera, it was a French style folded omelette and two full slices of French toast cut into quarters.

"You're fast, I assume you have a lot of practice at your age?" Vera cut open the omelette, letting out some of the heat while trying to see what was inside.

The omelette held melted cheese, diced ham, diced bell peppers and sautéed onions, as well as some fresh herbs and spices.

Vera took a bite of the omelette, her eyes widening a bit as she tasted it, it was as Miranda said, it was amazing. "So, I can tell it isn't magically enhanced because I can taste everything, so what do you do that makes it so good?"

_"Nothing really, I just have a lot of practice, I spent a lot of my money from our heists on cooking and eating.. It helped me satiate my hunger for fear, and the phobias really liked it."_

"On the topic of our heists, I get when you got a small cut why you didn't get a good apartment, but I've been splitting it mostly evenly whenever I didn't need a bail out, so why didn't you upgrade?"

_"Well... I gave two thirds of it to Brian, Amira and Vicky evenly, then I donated a quarter of it to charity, mainly ptsd and mental health charities, leaving me with a twelfth of the money."_

"Of course you would, you're the last person on your list of priorities. You know just because you can't die doesn't mean you can stop caring for yourself?" Vera would sigh as Oz handed her a can of coke.

"You need to start putting yourself higher on your list of priorities, not first though. The only people who should be higher on your list of priority than you should be those that you'd rather die than lose."

_"I know I should but... I donate to the charities because it's my fault that they are suffering. If I had better control over my powers when I first came into this world, they wouldn't be like this..."_

"That's your biggest problem, you only see your faults, not your qualities. Let's play hypotheticals, hypothetically, if you controlled your power better when you were new to this world, ptsd might not exist, yes."

"But, counter point, let's say someone else became the embodiment of fear, maybe Damien? Imagine how much worse fear related mental health would be. Someone else would have kept making things worse to increase their own power."

"And, you said at the beginning, you didn't have enough power to form coherent thought separate to hunting and consuming fear right? So, you _couldn't_ have become a good person without harming others."

"And since I know you, you're probably thinking that you shouldn't exist then, but if it wasn't you, it would be someone else, and I already explained how that would work. Now then, thank you for lunch Oz, it was magnificent."

Oz sat there in silence for a few moments after Vera's lecture, taking it all in and absorbing what she said, out of everyone he knew, he valued Vera's opinion the most when it came to stuff like morals and self image.

After those moments, he silently got up and took her plate, taking it to the sink and putting it in. _"Want some brownies while they're hot?"_

"Yes Oz, and don't overthink what I said, you seem like the kind of person to do that, though that's better than not listening at all." Vera had gotten up and put a hand on his right shoulder, putting her arm over his shoulders as she stood by his side.

He had turned into himself when she put her hand on his shoulder, he wasn't expecting her to get so close so he was trying his best to hide his blush as he cut the brownies.

He put the brownies onto a plate, Vera finally pulling back away from him. "Now, what did you have planned for us to do?"

_"Well I have some games I think you'd like on my computer, and a few older consoles we could play, and a few table top rpgs if you like that kinda stuff."_

"Whatever you'd like to do, today was your idea after all." Oz took Vera to his computer, beginning to teach her some of the games on his computer.

He mainly had resource management games, both the more strategy focused ones, and a good few of the horror kind.

The first game Oz showed Vera was Red Alert three, then one of the Age of Empires games, then Hearts of Iron four and lastly, The Forest, which despite her best effort, she screamed at a few times.

Next, they went on to play Dungeons and Dragons for a few hours, Vera choosing to start on one of the harder campaigns Oz had prepared, "Out of The Abyss."

Vera's character barely survived while they played, but they finished the first section, escaping the prison.

Next, while the sun was going down, they began playing on the Sensational Nineightdo Amusement System, bringing out the last of the snacks, having eaten the popcorn, brownies and cupcakes already.

By the time they were done playing and snacking, it was completely dark, so Vera checked the time. When she saw, she choked on the coke she was drinking. "Fuck, its midnight already?"

_"Oh, it is... If it is easier for you, you could uh, stay here, you can use my room or the guest room, though I'd suggest mine, for... reasons that aren't perverted I promise I just feel like the reason would be more awkward-"_

"I know why, Miranda shares a lot, so does Zoe... How does Zoe even think of half of that stuff!?" Vera said, genuinely confused how one person, deity of insanity or not, could think up everything Zoe has.

_"Want to go rob a store with me for some sleep wear?"_ Oz got up, using his tentacles to put the plates back into the kitchen, being guided by the phobias near the ends of them.

"Sure, if you don't mind of course." Vera got up, cracking her neck to get some of the tension out since she had been slouching.

_"Of course, you know the drill."_ Oz pushed her over before grabbing a bag and following after her.

Vera went through the store, buying more than enough pajamas and underwear, planning to keep it all for home. Oz was in the security room deleting the footage and disabling the cameras so Vera wouldn't be seen.

Oz soon came went to Vera, taking them both back to his apartment. _"Before you go to bed... Can I ask you something Vera?"_

"Oz... I think I know what you're going to ask... I'd love to and I've been thinking about it myself, but... When the embodiment of love comes back, you'll lose his power, and well... My feelings for you only started about five months ago, a little while after you got the power, so how can I be sure I really feel that way about you?"

"And, I don't want to be involved when the harem breaks up, when you don't have enough influence to make them all fine with it, it will be hard enough for you with five girls, and I don't want to make it harder... I'm sorry..."

Oz froze, it hurt that he was rejected, but what really made him freeze was Vera's point, he would have to break up the harem when the embodiment of love took his power back, who was he going to choose? He had grown to love them all.

Aarvai was the first one in his harem, so she obviously was one of the front runners, and she has been his most active friend for over a year at this point.

Dahlia was his first girlfriend when he came to Spooky High and she helped him make friends like Amira and Brian that have stood with him for years, and she was again helping him gain confidence.

Zoe has been his best friend for eons and has been loyal to him for most of her life, and has probably loved him the longest, and she was the one that introduced him to friendship, which led him to going to Spooky High.

Joy has been his friend for a few years, but out of them, she was probably the least in terms of romantic interest, she was more interested in the other members of his harem than him.

Then there is Miranda, he has only known her personally for a month, but within that time, she's done a lot for him, she has been teaching him how to put a higher priority to himself recently, and has supplied him with more gifts than he knew what to do with.

If only he could speak with love, and ask him to keep the power he has been given, he looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes as he was melting, turning grey, a sign he was panicking.

He was soon broken out of it by Vera screaming, his body reforming and turning fully black again as he glared at what made he panic, getting in front of her.

"Hey Oz." Love, the pink haired man, was stood in front of him in a pink suit. "Been a while, huh?"

"Love, I need to keep the power you gave me, I don't want to lose my harem, I love them all, I-" Oz was so panicked and off-guard, he was speaking with his real voice, which was surprisingly coherent, with no static or overlapping, which happened since he was so clear minded, he wanted to keep his girlfriends.

"Oz, Oz, calm down... I may have lied to you... I never even gave you any powers, all that happened was you became more confident, you're a real charmer when you believe in yourself."

_"B-but- What about you fading away, what happened with that? How did you come back?"_ Oz had taken the moment Love spoke to calm himself enough to use his telepathy.

"Oz, when I asked you that, Valentine's day had just passed, _I didn't fade away._ " Love put a hand on Oz's shoulder, smiling at him.

_"Then... Then why ask me to make a harem, why do any of this?"_ Oz had many questions, but he limited himself to just two.

"A certain werecat prayed that you'd finally ask out Vera and find love, _I_ chose to add some extra love in there."

"Valerie asked for this- Wait, she did this so Oz would ask _me_ out? Oz how long have you had a crush on me?" Vera pushed passed him to look at Love, before looking at Oz curiously.

Oz hesitated to speak, but when Vera was about to question him again, he spoke him. _"Since... Since the winter when we were both sophomores, when we did those business meetings over dinner with gunbozo and the knife baby."_

"And why did you say nothing for nearly two years?" Vera let out an exasperated sigh as she glared at Oz, not noticing that Love had vanished.

_"I... I was too nervous. I thought that I was nothing but a pawn to you, a useful tool and nothing more-"_ Before Oz could finish putting himself down more, Vera smacked him across the face.

" _That's_ for being an idiot! You think I bring just anyone to negotiations? Earlier, I lied, I was afraid Valerie wanted to be a part of your harem, so I was going to stay out of it since I thought you only recently got feelings for me..."

Vera's hand gently went onto Oz's cheek as Vera got closer, leaning close to him. "I've wanted to ask you out for ages, you've been so much more to me than a pawn for years."

"I love you, Oz..." Vera leaned forward and placed her lips on where she expected his lips to be.

Oz hesitated at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Oz slowly stumbled back as Vera kept leaning into the kiss, until he ended up falling backwards over onto the couch.

They kept kissing, Vera remaining on top of Oz as they kissed repeatedly, doing short gentle kisses and then longer, messier kisses for what felt like an eternity.

They were soon interrupted but the sound of Oz's buzzer going off. Vera clambered off him. "Who would that be?"

_"I don't know, I'll go check."_ Oz slowly got up and held the button to send a message back. "Who is it?"

What met Oz was a loud mix of voices, all sounding confused before one voice over powered them all. "Quiet! I'll talk! Oz, where have you been, you haven't responded to any of your messages all day!" It was Zoe, and from the sound of things, all the other girls were there too.

"I-I'm so sorry, quick, come up, I'll explain in person...!" Oz quickly unlocked the door, Vera looking at him front the couch.

Soon, his entire harem was assembled around his dining room table as he explained everything. Both why he wasn't responding to his messages, and that the harem wouldn't be splitting up.

Oz was eventually able to calm down everybody, and they all managed to get into bed together.

=-=-= Over the next few months =-=-=

As time passed, the harem continued strong, Aaravi moved in with Oz, though everyone spent one night with Oz a week, giving Oz one night off a week, though he usually used that to host them all to hang out.

At school, not much changed, though Vera now occasionally sat with Oz, Aaravi and Valerie.

Oz eventually began a cult again after Zoe continued begging. Oz still spent Christmas mostly alone, though the night was full of fun as everyone came from their adventures or homes to spent time with Oz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's all folks, my question, what would everyone like to see next, mainly, which Oberlin sister should I ship Oz with next? I plan to do another fanfic with Oz, but I can't decide if I should do Valerie or Vera. Who would you chose?


End file.
